Tutela Isle
by Calliopenjo
Summary: An outcast, accused of something she did not do, she wanders the world until she comes upon someone that gives her more than food and shelter. Summoned to come back home, she becomes what the elders had foreseen many years ago. Now destiny can be fulfil
1. Chapter 1

Tutela By  
calliopenjo

**SUMMARY**: An outcast, accused of something she did not do, she wanders the world until she comes upon someone that gives her more than food and shelter. Summoned to come back home, she becomes what the elders had foreseen many years ago. Now destiny can be fulfilled.

**DISCLAIMER**: No people, places, and things in this story are real, and any resemblance to anything or anyone real is purely coincidental. No part of this story may be used or reproduced in any manner without written permission from the author. Let me point out two things before you email me on abortion. Point 1: Let's agree to disagree. Point 2: This story does not reflect my feelings or beliefs on this subject.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is story number three in this series, and can be read alone. I would like to say a very big to all my beta readers for making this story what it is. For translation, go to _translation.. _If there are any difficulties, go to , click RESOURCES on the left side of the screen, and scroll down to the bottom of the page to the website mentioned above. Any questions or comments please email at . With all that in mind, enjoy the story.

Prologue

Eighteen year old Alexandra is 6 feet 3 inches tall, sixth degree black belt in karate, childhood genius, the envy of every model, has a heart of gold, owns her own house, and is going through graduate school to receive a PhD in criminal psychology. Her father, a successful lawyer and well known in the city, laughed when he heard the deal. She analyzes the criminals after he sends them to jail. A partnership made in heaven. Her mother did not have a career outside of her home, but felt she had a duty. She attended fundraisers as well as volunteered for various organizations. Her parents were well known in their community. For the most part, they were a successful family, both parents contributing to the community in many facets, and their daughter is a beautiful and intelligent girl destined for greatness. There was a secret, however, a secret that would scar everyone.

Nerissa, a thirteen-year-old street 'rat', had been abandoned on the stoop of a local church. The nuns at the church, not knowing what else to do, called the authorities and she was immediately put into the foster care system. Nerissa hated everything about her life, and was always in trouble and always running away. She did anything she could to stay alive, well, almost anything. She didn't know it yet, but all the dreams she's had of fairy tale princesses and dreams of love would come true. She was destined to have it all.

The street rat peeked around the corner to see if maybe she could see someone that would be an easy target, and there it was. Nice clothes, wallet in the right breast pocket, nonchalantly talking to someone on the street, the target was perfect. Looking around to see if there was a possible distraction, just long enough to divert the target's attention, the distraction was spotted, timing, it was all in the timing, two cars, coming at each other from the opposite directions . . . and . . . smash. She quickly ran after her target to grab the wallet from the breast pocket, which she got. Smiling at her success, she quickly opened up the wallet to grab the cash and go. It was going very well, except for one problem. The escape was not a clean escape, because now, the victim was directly behind the thief.

"Excuse me, before you throw away my wallet, could you give me the twenty that you're holding. I would really appreciate it."

Stunned, she did not have any other choice but to do as she was told. "Honest, I didn't do anything wrong, but here you go." She gave the victim the twenty-dollar bill.

"We'll talk about that when I get back. Could I have my wallet back? The cards and driver's license are really a pain to replace." The victim was about to walk away, but suddenly stopped. "One more thing. Stay here until I get back."

A short time later, the two reunited once again. "My name is Alexandra, and you would be . . ."

"Rat . . ."

"Rat is your name?"

"It's what people call me."

"Let me reiterate my question, then. What is your given name?"

"Nerissa . . ."

"Nerissa sounds a lot better than Rat, don't you think? I do. Come on, the car is this way."

Panic set in and Nerissa stopped suddenly. "I didn't do anything wrong. You got your wallet and your money back. So technically, nothing happened."

Smiling just a little, "I think you misunderstood. I thought we'd go home and get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I need a shower and some food," Alexandra informed the young woman, motioning Nerissa to follow her home.

Unknowingly, the encounter between the two women started a long relationship.

As time went on, they lived as anyone else did. Alexandra worked and studied while Nerissa continued her education. Despite being a street rat, Nerissa believed that if she ever wanted to leave the life she was now leading to survive, she had to go to school and learn so she could get a good job. Everything was fine; at least, it seemed to be that way to everyone, everyone, that is, except Nerissa. Nerissa noticed that Alexandra was slowly pulling away from everyone. Nerissa was curious and worried about her friend. Alexandra would only say she was fine, and Nerissa hoped that when Alexandra was ready she would talk, but that day never came.

"Lexa, I'm home. Lexa, where are you?" Looking around the house, she did not see anything that would indicate her friend's whereabouts, or if she was running late.

A few days went by with no word, no note . . . no nothing.

Nerissa felt that if she hurried home then she might be able to catch Lexa and give her hug . . . then give her, her rights. She rushed home all right, but no one was there. There was a message on the machine, however, from a lawyer's office asking her to come to the office. It was not the office that her father worked at, so who could it be?

"Hi, I'm Nerissa. You left a message asking me to come to your office?"

"Yes we did. If you would follow me, please. . ." The secretary escorted Nerissa into a large office with white walls, boring paintings, small window, and rows upon rows of law books. Out of boredom, she started counting the books. She got to number 103 when someone finally came into the room.

"Nerissa, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Before you ask any questions, let me tell you why you are here. Exactly eight days ago, Alexandra's body was found washed up on shore, dead of accidental drowning. She left specific instructions for me to read you this document that states exactly what you have inherited as a result of her death. She left this letter, as well, for you to read at your leisure. And . . ." He held up a key. It looked like Lexa's house key, but right now, she just was not sure about anything. "This is the key to the house. The letter in your hand will explain why. Shall I begin?"

Nerissa nodded her head slowly, her mind still attempting to absorb the fact that her Lexa was dead. The question though was why? Why did she die?

"Now, I just need for you sign at the bottom." After signing the document, she carefully put the letter in her bag and walked stiffly and slowly out of the office, her only thought was of going home, going home to read the letter. Finally at her destination, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Hello Sprite,_ _If you are reading this letter, it means that I have met my maker. Put more simply, I'm dead. I couldn't live my life any longer, Sprite. I just couldn't. It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. In order to understand that, let me explain. While finishing up to receive my PhD, I met Sara. Sara was so much a reflection of you, I had to fall in love. Yes, Sprite, that means I'm a lesbian, and no, it doesn't mean I don't love you. With Sara, it was a different kind of love, the sort of love to last an eternity. Do you remember the day after Valentine's I told you I was bringing someone special to meet daddy and mom? Well, I won't go into details of what happened, I can't, but just know that it didn't go well. In short though, I was chastised for loving someone, and my life took a downhill turn from there. I loved you for trying. But, Sprite, there really was nothing you could have done. _ _I gave this letter to Michael to take care of for me. I trust him to do what I would like done without argument. If he gave you this letter, it also means he gave you a key. The key he gave you is the key to this house. It's yours, Sprite. You have a home now. You no longer have to wander the streets stealing for food and shelter. This house is yours._ _Always remember, Nerissa, always remember I love you. Love is for an eternity. And if you ever need me, just think of the times we shared, as well as the love, and I will be right there for you._ _You were the little sister I never had._ _Love is eternal,_ _Your sister, _ _Lexa_

Nerissa felt very tired, and not wanting to be alone, she went to Lexa's bed and laid there smelling her cologne. Nerissa held the letter tightly in her hand while crying, crying for the loss, crying for not understanding, crying for . . . When the tears stopped, she started talking to Lexa. "I know you love me, Lexa, but you still didn't tell me why. I know, I know, you don't always have the answers, so I have to search for them myself. The only place I know that might have the answers that I'm looking for is your parents' house. They may hate me because they think I'm a thug out to steal your money, but I want answers, and they are the only ones that have them."

It took a while to get there, but Nerissa finally arrived at the mansion, or fortress. Nerissa thought fortress was a better descriptive in this case.

"Yes, mum, may I help you?"

_Is it my imagination, or does he look like Lurch? _"I was wondering if I could speak to Lexa's parents. My names if R . . . Nerissa."

Stepping aside, he let Nerissa in. He motioned for her to sit on a sofa in a room that could double as a palace's ballroom. She heard footsteps coming in her direction then seeing the father enter, she spoke up. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but I came by for two reasons, really. I wanted to say I'm sorry for your daughter's death. She was my best friend. I was also wondering what you could tell me about the day after Valentine's, the day you met Sara."

"You must be Nerissa. I have a lot of work to do, so I will get directly to the point." The father's voice was low yet booming, with an edge of anger to it. "I do not have a daughter any longer. As for the events, she shamed this family by admitting she was one of them."

"What does that mean?" Nerissa was confused.

"It means this, orphan! My daughter came here to announce a bonding ceremony between two people, my daughter and her love. My wife was excited to hear the news. We both were, that is, until she introduced us to her love. My wife ran upstairs in tears, and from that moment forward, I declared I have no daughter. Alfred, escort the orphan off this premises immediately."

After being roughly escorted off the premises, she had no choice but to go home. It was two days later that she received a letter stating that if she were to ever step foot on their premises again, there would be severe consequences.

She cried for days after that, the tears seeming to never end. And once the tears dried up, she regrouped and did what Lexa would have wanted her to do. She donated Lexa's old clothes to the church, keeping some, putting those away for later use not knowing there would be a time that she would use them again.

The day of her high school graduation arrived, and looking around, she saw everyone excited about the event. It was hard for her to feel that excited. High school graduation ceremony was all right. For her though, it was just another day. Without Lexa there, it didn't mean anything.

Summer had come, and she needed to find a direction, but to do that, she felt she needed to say goodbye. She remembered watching a show once where the elder taught a child to write a letter. After the letter was written, it was placed in a metal bucket then a match was lit and dropped into the bucket, burning the letter. The ashes and smoke would rise to the heavens above, and there, the loved ones would be able to read the letter. That is what Nerissa did, not saying goodbye forever, just saying that the time had come to move on, find a love of her own, and work towards fulfilling her dreams.

Part 1 Seven years later

It was a cold night and the moon was full. All was quiet at this time of night. Not a sight to be seen except for a black cat that wondered into a yard. It was tall and long for a house cat, with mirroring black fur. Some would say it was a panther cub. It had on an unusual collar, which was a gold necklace with an unusual stone, a stone that had never been seen before. The stone had an appearance of an eye, a very mysterious stone for such an animal. The cat was very cold and very tired, and needed a place to rest, a place to be warm. Finding a place by a door, it lay down to sleep until sunrise the next day.

A short while later, the door opened. Nerissa was doing the nightly securing of all doors and windows, as well as verifying that nothing had been forgotten outside.

"Oh, look, what a pretty kitty. It's huge. It looks like a wild cat. It can't be a wild cat though. Well, I don't have much of anything, but I might be able to find you something. Oh, what a pretty collar, wait a minute, it's not a collar, it's a necklace. It's awful dirty, too. I'll clean it up to get all this stuff off of it." Nerissa picked up the cat, noting how heavy it was, to put it on the faux fur rug in front of the fireplace. Nerissa took off the necklace to clean it properly. The cat meowed sleepily as the necklace was removed, but fell immediately back to sleep.

After much scrubbing with a toothbrush and toothpaste, the necklace was clean and shiny, then Nerissa placed it on a dresser for safekeeping. After checking on the cat before going to bed, they slumbered peacefully through the night.

The next morning, the homeowner hurriedly got up from bed, as they were running late, and raced around getting ready for work, not noticing that there was now a naked woman lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, still sleeping.

After working all day at the office, Nerissa was ready to go home and get some rest. During the lunch hour, a visit to the doctor's office was necessary, to find an answer to a question. The answer, however, would not be available for three days. It would have to wait.

Upon arriving home, glad for the end of the day, a change of clothes would feel nice. On the way to the bedroom, Nerissa noticed something different. Stopping to take a look, the homeowner realized there was now a naked woman lying on the floor. Looking around the apartment to take notice if anything was stolen, they noted nothing out of the ordinary, and everything was in its place. There was now a fire in the fireplace, but everything else seemed okay otherwise. Nerissa quietly walked into the bedroom, to quickly change clothes, and looked around the bedroom to see if anything was missing. Everything was there, including the strange necklace that had been cleaned the day before.

The woman was naked and obviously cold, if the lit fireplace was a clue to go by. There were extra clothes stored in the closet, which belonged to the former homeowner, and might fit, as the woman seemed to be about her size. Without Lexa, things would not be as they are now. Lexa, however, started to change midway through her PhD. She had told her parents she preferred girls instead of boys, and that declaration caused a rift to form within the family. She could not take the isolation from her family any longer. Now dead, the only things left behind were memories, and clothes meant to be given at Christmas that last year they were together. Lexa loved the outdoors, proven by the flannel and denim she always wore. And Lexa had been the only one that offered something true and genuine.

Placing the blanket gently over the new visitor, a hand suddenly reached out to grab the blanket. Soft mumbling was heard then nothing, the woman had fallen back to asleep. The clothes were set aside, but something had to be done about a more immediate need. A thought came to mind and suddenly gone again to get something to help with the dilemma. It was embarrassing, but it was better than nothing, until the woman woke up.

Attempting to gently roll the woman on her back, the woman started to shake her head back and forth. "Wat? Wat gebeurt?"_ What? What is happening? _Hands reached out to stop the intrusion, but they stopped. The woman rolled onto her back unassisted, waiting for something else to happen. She felt the blanket pulled gently off her. Listening closely, doing as she was instructed, the blanket was gently placed back on top to keep the chill away.

The woman woke up sometime later, to a smell of onions and garlic, and the sweet scent of wine. She was hungry. All that was needed to be done was to encourage the rest of her body to wake up. Slowly rising so she was now sitting, she realized three things. There was something made out of paper that she was now using as underwear, there was no feeling in her legs, and the necklace was gone.

"Hallo? Wer ist dort? Ich verursache Ihnen Schaden nicht." _Hello? Who is there? I will not cause you harm._

"Oh, you're awake, that's good. That means I get to share my beef stew with you. I'm sorry about the _Depends_ undergarments. It was the only thing that I could think of until you woke up. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Nerissa."

The stranger smiled at the sound of the gentle singsong voice. "I am sorry. I do not mean to disturb you. I am missing my amulet. Do you know where it is?" The reply had a European accent of some sort. Nerissa was not sure which one, though it did sound a bit like Dracula.

"Amulet, amulet, did I see an amulet? The amulet, was it in the shape of an eye with a really pretty stone inside?"

"Yes, that is it. May I have it please?"

"Oh sure, I found it on a cat. It was really dirty, so I cleaned it with toothpaste, and it got really clean. I'm not sure what it was, but my sink turned black from washing it. I'll bring it right back."

After retrieving the necklace, Nerissa started to clasp the necklace around the woman's neck; whose hands rose up to gently grasp Nerissa's face. Completing the task, she stayed there waiting for the woman to let go. Her eyes started blinking, still looking down. Nerissa tapped the hands that were holding her face. Finally, seeing the eyes of the woman, she was surprised. They were not the regular eyes of a person. They were in the shape of cat eyes with yellow, orange and red coloring, very strange. Nerissa was not sure what to think. She was not scared, just a little cautious.

"I am sorry. I do not wish you harm. I am Meschelein. Thank you for sharing your warmth and hospitality." She let go of side of Nerissa's face to stroke her cheek, gently caressing the skin she felt beneath her hand. With a gentle smile, she added, "I am in need of clothing. If you do not have any, I will understand. It is wrong of me to ask for so much, but as soon as my legs gain strength again, I must leave. You have been so kind." As soon she let go of Nerissa's face, the smile turned into a frown.

Not knowing what else to do, Nerissa left to retrieve dinner for two. "Here you go, I hope you like it, it's beef stew, bread, and milk."

They ate in silence, each deep in thought, one wondering if it really was a good idea to leave so soon, and the other, knowing she would miss the feeling of being warm and comfortable. The warmth reached deep below, far below into a place that she thought had long since died. Now, she had to leave, to find the reason that had brought her on this long journey.

"Here, wrap this blanket around you to keep you warm, it'll help." Wrapping the blanket securely around Meschelein, she left to take care of the mess left behind.

"Meschelein, I've been thinking. You don't have to leave right away, unless you want to. You're welcome to stay here, at least until you get better. I have some clothes that might fit. I was going to give them to you when you woke up, but you mentioned your legs are weak, and I don't think it would be a good idea to do that right now. I think that maybe it would be a good idea if we just take things a day at a time."

"Are you sure about this? You have feelings of fear about me. I felt it would be best to leave as soon as I am able." Meschelein reached up to gently grasp Nerissa's cheek, gently caressing.

"How do you know how I feel?"

"I cannot explain that."

"Are you a psychic?"

"What I can do, I cannot explain, I am sorry. Please, do not be frightened of me. I am Meschelein. Maybe in time, you will learn more." Meschelein grasped Nerissa's hand, but as she did, she felt something. She knew the answer to Nerissa's question, but it was too soon to tell her.

Nerissa only nodded her head. This stranger, Nerissa was sure had the strength, but she had been nothing but kind and gentle. Maybe a good night's sleep would help.

Nerissa looked around her closet, thinking there must be something that could be used as a nightgown. Giggling, she remembered Lexa would not sleep in anything other than a flannel gown. Flannel gown in hand, she went back to the living room to give the gown to Meschelein, to keep her warm and modest.

"Here, I found this for you. I thought it would be better than just sleeping with a blanket wrapped around you."

"Nerissa, you are very kind, thank you." Meschelein propped herself up into a sitting position, making it a little easier to dress. _This gown is truly a treasure, to give a stranger such a gift. This gown possesses many memories of love._

"How do your legs feel?"

"They are improving. By afternoon on the morrow, I believe my legs will be able to move once again. I will not have full use of them untilthe day after however. Please, be with me tonight. There is room here on the carpet." Meschelein lifted her blanket to indicate that space was available. She heard Nerissa's thoughts of cautiousness. She smiled when she heard Nerissa resolve with herself that she could trust Meschelein.

"I don't know what you're smiling about, but I am sure I do not want to know what you're smiling about. I'll sleep with you, as long as you promise not to hog the covers." Meschelein started giggling and nodded her head. "All right, I'll be back."

Meschelein heard Nerissa thinking about the temperature of the house. She waved her hand in front of the fireplace, and instantly, a gentle fire came to life.

"I could've turned the heater on if you told me you were cold."

"It is not I that I am concerned about, it is you, as you were thinking about the temperature of your house."

"Goodnight, Meschelein, and unless you want to go insane, you will stay far away from my thoughts."

"Your mind is not that bad. Yes, it is cluttered, but not so bad so as to say I would lose my mind."

Meschelein picked up Nerissa so Nerissa was now sleeping on top of her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'll crush you."

"Shhhh, it is time for slumber." Meschelein started to rub Nerissa's back, and soon, Nerissa's breathing deepened and she started to snore, a whistle, really. Meschelein found it soothing, and drifted off to sleep soon after.

A buzz sounded, forcing Nerissa out of her sleep. She could not remember the last time she had slept so well. Reaching out to grasp the offending object, her hand was caught.

"I was mirat ce that dreadful zgomotos was. Bună dimineaţa. I am sorry . . . good morning." _I was wondering what that dreadful noise was. _

Nerissa mumbled as she got up out of the warm bed. Bed..? She was not sure what exactly it was she was lying on. She would think about it after the morning shower, when her brain was kick started into working. Meschelein lay there, trying her legs, to see if they would move. A little movement, not much though. Not enough to get up and take a proper look around.

_This is what happens when I decide to be a small animal_. _Nerissa has a very gentle soul. She would be a good mother. When I am able to move again, I will take her back with me, back to Tutela Isle. I do not care what they say_ . . . _I am innocent. She is the one I have been searching for-I know that now. _

"Hello, good morning, I hope you slept well. I have to run to work. The house is yours. And if you feel up to it, go ahead and take a shower, everything's there. Let me give you a hug before I go." Nerissa embraced Meschelein briefly before leaving, and Meschelein had a chance to see a small bit of Nerissa's past. She knew she should not be using her powers as such, but after . . . well . . . Meschelein learned to be cautious. Meschelein reviewed what she now knew about the woman that Nerissa called friend, and felt as if a great treasure has been bestowed upon her and would protect it with all that she is.

Meschelein was feeling a mixture of emotions, ranging from frustration to boredom. There was nothing to do except wait. She looked towards the sofa, noting the distance. It did not look far at all, and thought that if she sat on the sofa she would not feel so vulnerable. Sitting up, she pushed herself backwards towards the sofa, climbed up onto it to sit down, and relaxed on something a little softer than the hard floor. The carpet helped to take the discomfort away, but the sofa felt so much better than the floor. The sofa was much shorter than Meschelein, who measured the same size as Alexandra. Meschelein would try her legs now and then, noting that her strength was returning rapidly. By mid-afternoon, she could feel and move her legs. Perhaps, maybe, it was time to try. Slowly rising, with the aid of the sofa, she stood up. Now with a little exercise, her legs would be back to normal very soon.

By the time Nerissa came home, Meschelein had finished her shower. "Oh hi, you're up, you look good." _You look just like her._ "Let me change my clothes. We can celebrate tonight with a pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese."

Meschelein heard her thoughts. Nodding her head in understanding, she walked slowly back to the living room. It was good to be able to stand up again.

"How do you feel? I bet you feel better being able to stand up again. Let me order the pizza."

Meschelein was happy to have Nerissa back. While she was certain that Nerissa would be able to carry on a conversation all by herself, she enjoyed her company.

"The pizza will be here in about thirty minutes. Can you walk? Did you want to change clothes?"

"I am able to move freely now, thank you. I will wait for the clothes. How are you?" Meschelein placed her hand on Nerissa's stomach, feeling the vibrations of the life within. Meschelein was pleased that Nerissa was doing well.

"I'm fine, glad to be back after a long day. Did you want to change into real panties? I have a pair. They are clean, honest they are." Nerissa laughed a little, and Meschelein nodded her head. That being done, the pizza arrived, and they sat down at the living room table and ate, thinking about good things.

"Meschelein, why did you touch my stomach earlier?" Nerissa was curious. She could not think of any reason anyone would do that, so the only thing she could do was to ask.

"Nerissa, first, I must tell you that everyone has their own vibration, their own energy. I can feel that energy. It is how I know that you are well."

"Okay, so what you are telling me is that we're fishies?"

Meschelein laughed at the comment and shook her head no. _How do I explain to her what I know? Slow and gentle would be the only way, but how much do I say?_

"Then where do the vibrations come from or energy or whatever?"

"To understand that explanation, you would need to understand the rhythm of the earth. The energy she radiates. How the many life forms feed off of that energy?"

"I suppose it's not something that could be explained in a Cliff Notes version, then, huh?"

"Cliff Notes version..? I do not understand."

"You know . . . the short, simple, and sweet story."

"No, it cannot be so. Later, I will show you, not now though. Just know that I am able to do many things. Feeling life's energy is one of them."

"Where do you come from? I have been trying to think of the country you're from based on your accent."

"I am afraid of that explanation; it will need to wait until we have more time. It is time for slumber now."

"Okay, Mom. Since you're up and about, this sofa is actually a sleeper sofa, which is why it weighs a ton. If you give me a hand, I could set up the bed so you have a more comfortable place to sleep." Nerissa stood there looking at Meschelein, wondering what she was thinking. Suddenly, the couched moved and the bed was laid out, sheets, covers, and pillows. Nerissa stood there wide-eyed and speechless. _Was that for real_?

Meschelein only smiled and opened the covers, waiting for Nerissa to step inside. "Nerissa, are you all right?" When words failed, Meschelein thought maybe a wave of the hand would work.

Still nothing

"Nerissa . . ."

Then Meschelein started whistling a tune to awaken Nerissa out of the self-imposed trance. Nerissa started blinking her eyes and opening her mouth. Sound was coming out, but nothing understandable.

Nerissa shook her head a couple of times. "Did you . . . did . . . but . . . Holy Mother Mary that was incredible. Are you Merlin the Magician's apprentice or daughter or something? Right now, that's the only explanation I can think of. First, you know what I'm thinking. Then, you say you can feel life's energy, and now this. Holy Mother Mary! Maybe I'm dreaming. That's it, I'm dreaming! I'm going to wake up, and everything is going to disappear . . . Poof!" Nerissa stood there, waiting for something to happen after plucking a hair on her arm. Meschelein was still standing, watching Nerissa, and the sofa was still there, nothing changed. "This is not a dream. Holy Mother Mary this is real. I'm going to go to bed right now, and when I wake up, everything will be back to normal, my normal anyway."

"Nerissa, everything you have seen is real. You are not dreaming. Merlin the Magician would not dare come near us. Besides, he was a grumpy old man with nothing better to do. Out of boredom, he assisted a young boy to become king. That is what our archivists report to us. Now please, come to bed. After a night's rest, your mind will be clearer." Meschelein held out her hands, waiting for Nerissa to take them.

Nerissa tentatively grasped Meschelein's hands, feeling the skin beneath. _They are real. This can't be an alternate universe, can it? _ Nerissa nodded her head, "Um, I'll be right back. I have to take care of a couple things, um, first."

After securing the house, Nerissa returned to the living room. "Everything is locked up, so I'm going to bed now. Have a good night, sweet dreams."

"Wait, Nerissa." Meschelein walked around the sofa to catch Nerissa. "The bed is there. Are you not coming to bed?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Come to bed with me, I will keep you safe. Please come to bed with me." Meschelein mouthed the word 'please' looking straight into Nerissa's eyes. She heard the confusion, but the need to hold her was far stronger. She realized she was being selfish, but right now, she thought it would be best. Nerissa closed her eyes and nodded her head yes, Meschelein smiled with delight.

They slept peacefully that night, Nerissa on top of Meschelein.

Just like the day before, Nerissa rushed off to work and Meschelein stayed behind in the house. Meschelein felt stronger now that she had nourishment and proper rest. She knew that Nerissa was nervous, having heard those thoughts loud and clear, but about what, she did not know. She did not want to intrude. The house was clean and tidy, with a little help from Meschelein. If anyone were to walk into the house at that moment, the vacuum cleaner would be seen operating by itself, the couch moving back into place unassisted, and various other things floating or moving about without a human attached to them. After the housecleaning was finished, a walk outside was needed to stretch the legs and clear the mind. She needed to start thinking about returning home. The question was though . . . would she be welcomed back?

Thinking back to five years prior. . .

"You have been found guilty of treason. What say you?" "I have done no such thing. I have been here awaiting your return so we may travel together to Avalon to seek an alliance, the alliance that you have spoken of for as long as we have been joined together." Meschelein stood in front of the dais shackled and confused, not knowing what was happening. How is it I am guilty of treason? I did nothing wrong. Meschelein's closest friend was the captain of the guards. The captain could not speak for me because she was assigned far to the north and I was in the western province. "Then tell me who is guilty." "I cannot tell you that, as I had been ordered by my lord to not to use my powers under any circumstances, no matter the circumstance." "I am ordering you now to tell me who the traitor is." "I cannot, I do not know. I have been keeping busy in the village, as the harvest season is near." "Very well, I order you to leave Tutela Isle until my death or the fall of the empire." Meschelein was immediately escorted to the prison yard to remove the shackles, was given rags to wear and a rowboat as a vessel to leave Tutela Isle . . . to leave her home. Meschelein left Tutela Isle feeling lonely and abandoned. The boat did not last long, as the stormy seas had crushed the small vessel. She washed up on shore of some country she did not know, and has been wandering ever since, searching for someone or something that would believe in her, would believe in her heart. Who would have violated my trust? Who would do such a thing? The marriage had been arranged since birth, surely my lord would not do such a thing, it is not logical. My lord was always logical.

She finished her walk around the block, bringing her back to Nerissa's house. Still deep in thought about past events, she did not notice Nerissa's return.

"Meschelein, are you all right?" Nerissa was sitting next to Meschelein now, holding her hands. Nerissa was a little puzzled as to what was happening with Meschelein. _I know so little about her. Maybe if I make her feel comfortable she will talk to me; tell me what she's thinking. She looks so lost. _Nerissa went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea to help Meschelein relax and to get her mind off the news she received from the doctor's office. _Lexa always made me tea when she thought I needed to talk, maybe it will work for her. I can't believe it, the news, what do I do. It was a one-night stand that neither of us wants to remember. Except now, I have a lifetime to remember that night. Well, first things first_ . . . _Meschelein._

"Meschelein, I made tea for you. I brought lemon, honey, and milk with it because I wasn't sure what you preferred." Nerissa was looking Meschelein at an odd angle, wondering what was going on in Meschelein's head. "Meschelein, did you need somewhere to rest? I noticed you cleaned my house. I know I didn't mention it when I came home, but thank you for doing that."

Meschelein turned her head up and looked Nerissa straight in the eyes. "I do not understand why it is troubling you so about the baby. It is a new life that has been gifted to you. You cannot decide what it is you are supposed to do?" Meschelein picked up her teacup, added a little honey, her eyes remaining on Nerissa, who was now confused as to what had happened.

_How did a conversation turn from talking about Meschelein to talking about me?_

"How did a conversation turn from talking about you to talking about me? How did you know I'm pregnant? You said you were leaving in a couple of days, though that has not been determined yet, so what difference does it make. This is my body, my life, and my decision." The confusion came out as anger, because there was no place for it to go, other than the person that was causing the confusion.

Meschelein needed to calm Nerissa for more than one reason. Standing up from the couch, grasping Nerissa's hand, Meschelein walked both of them back to Nerissa's bedroom, away from prying eyes. Meschelein encouraged Nerissa to step on her feet to levitate them both. Now they were both standing in the air a few inches off the floor. Nerissa's sense of balance told her she was experiencing something different, but dared not look down, afraid of what she might find. "Nerissa, it is all right to look if you must. You will be safe, I will not let go. I thought this might calm you before you become too agitated. It will disturb the baby. Sometimes, if there is too much energy, it builds up inside in the form of anger and frustration. To calm ourselves we must find a way to distribute that energy back into mother earth. You do not know how to do that. I am doing that for you by channeling that energy back into mother earth for you."

"Holy Mother Mary, this is unreal." Looking down below her feet, she realized she was not that far off the ground. "You mean we're off the ground?" Breathing in and out deeply, she looked at Meschelein. "Meschelein, I'm sorry, it's just that this is too confusing. Let's face it, you're not normal. You're gorgeous though, look at you. I love your hair; it's so shiny and so dark. And those eyes, I get sucked into them every time I look into them. I know, I know, there is no such thing as normal, but for the lack of a better explanation, I can't think of another way to explain all of what's going on."

"Thank you for what you say. I am sorry I did not acknowledge your return, I was thinking of the events that brought me here away from my home. You are right; you do not know much about me. I will tell you what happened five years ago. I was accused of treason against my lord. I am innocent, I did no such thing. Someone betrayed my trust and turned eyes away from them to me. Who that person is or was, I do not know. I was ordered to leave, and only given a small boat on which to leave my home on. I have been wandering ever since. This is the first time I have stayed in a place that I have felt warmth and comfort. I have you to thank for that. I know you are pregnant because there are two life energies within you. There is yours and another life form, that which is growing inside of you. I feel both. I knew before today. I did not tell you because I did not feel you were ready to hear about the baby. Now that you know, I thought you would understand. However, your thoughts are confused. I do not understand why there is confusion."

"That had to have been awful. Being accused of something you didn't do and not knowing who did it. Then you left the only place you have ever known, to wander aimlessly. Well, you have a home now, a new home anyway if you want. There is confusion because I'm pregnant from a one night stand. We both got drunk, had sex, and woke up the next morning regretting what we had done. We vowed never to think of or bring up that night ever again. Neither of us wants to relive that night: him because he's married and me because I did it with a married man. Not exactly something that's good for either of us. I'm trying to decide between abortion, adoption, or keeping the baby. It's still early enough . . ."

Wide-eyed, Meschelein exclaimed, "ABORTION! YOU WOULD KILL A BABY?! Why would you think of something like that? The child is a gift freely given to you, why would you betray that?" The more Meschelein talked about this subject with Nerissa, the more confused Meschelein was becoming. To kill anyone was beyond anything she would do or think of doing. _Did I make a mistake into believing she is the one?_

"It's not your decision, it's mine. Remember that."

"I will remember that. I want you to remember something as well. As soon as I am able, we will leave here to go back home, my home. There you will have no choice but to keep the child. Yes, you may refuse to come back with me. It has been foretold, however, that a stranger will come upon the land to reunite the three powers. I believe you to be the one. Keep that in mind when making your decision. There is more to consider than not having a reminder of a night that was influenced by the gods."

"Influenced by the gods? You really are a . . ."

Meschelein immediately put her hand over Nerissa's mouth. "Do not speak when your heart is full of anger, your mind confused, and your soul influenced by the words of Beelzebub. Take the time to clear the emotion and think before you speak. There will be less consequence to follow." Meschelein immediately removed her hand and lowered them both to the floor. They stood there facing each other. After a while, Meschelein left for the kitchen, leaving Nerissa to her thoughts. Meschelein ate the leftover stew for her afternoon meal, deciding to prepare a chicken dish for dinner. She was in need of a distraction, and cooking was the needed distraction.

Dinner was eaten in silence, each in their own thoughts. The sleeper was set up as it was the night before, except they lay in their own bed that night, deep in thought and filled with emotion.

Meschelein rose with the sun, not having slept much that night. The conversation replayed itself over and over again in her head. Meschelein needed to believe that Nerissa was the one, the one that brought her here. Nerissa was still sleeping, at least that was what Meschelein thought.

"It's okay, I'm not sleeping, just lying here wondering if we should take the invisible jet or find the ruby slippers." Nerissa rolled over and took a good look at Meschelein. The red eyes told her all she needed to know. "Why don't we continue the conversation later and just play today? Maybe go to the mall, go to the movies, oh, and the festival is still open. It's your choice."

"The invisible jet or ruby slippers . .?"

"You had to have seen the movie, I guess. Go ahead and wash up, I'll wait." Nerissa got up from the bed when she heard the shower running. She couldn't wake up properly until she had her morning coffee, milk, and honey.

"You know, Sprite, one of these days that anger of yours is going to get you into trouble, and I will not be able to save you from the consequences." "I know, Lexa, it's just that . . ." Nerissa was looking like a scolded child with her head down and her foot making circles. "Sprite, I love you, you know that. You have to remember, though, think before you jump. You cannot rely on anyone to save you from a catastrophe." "You will always be there." "You do not know that. The best way to avoid getting hurt is to avoid those situations. If you cannot avoid those situations then think of the best way to get out of them quickly with fewer consequences." "I love you, Lexa." "I know, Sprite, I know. Just remember what I told you. Now let's get ready to go to the concert." Life was easier then. There was always Lexa. Now, there was no one. She was a street rat trying to survive. She pick-pocketed Lexa and was caught. Instead of turning her into the cops, Lexa took Nerissa under her wing, became her mentor, her teacher, and her mother. Lexa explained to Nerissa that she called her Sprite because she was all of 4 feet 11 inches tall with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

_Now what do I do? Lexa, you always had the answers, you tell me what to do, because I don't know. Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me?! _ Nerissa did not realize that Meschelein had been standing there behind her, holding Nerissa close to her body. Meschelein felt her sleeves getting wet and knew the reason why. No words needed to be said, they would not be heard. Only the gentle comfort of love was necessary to heal a wounded soul, to answer the questions that did not have an answer.

It was quite some time before Nerissa realized her coffee was now cold and there was a body behind her. No, there was a body behind her holding her. "Yoo-hoo, if this is Meschelein, could you let go of me now? One, because I've gotta tinkle, and two, because I think I reek." Playing with Meschlein's fingers caused her body to shake from behind, causing Nerissa to laugh.

"You do not reek, as you say, and I will make breakfast. Go and do what you need to do. I will be here." Nerissa left to attend to her morning duties.

It was decided over breakfast that they would first go to the Autumn Festival and then the movies.

It had been a good outing, both very tired but happy to be back home.

"So tell me, oh magical one, where is your home?"

Meschelein laughed. The day had been good and long, without thoughts of the conversation they had the night before. Meschelein waved her hand in the air, and a map appeared, hanging there, with nothing holding it. Nerissa poked it and nothing happened, her finger just poked through the map. She looked on either side of the map, and nothing there. _How is a map able to hang in midair? Is this like the sleeper?_

"Yes, this is like the bed. Now pay attention to what I have to say."

"You're scary, you know that. You would win at a poker game. No one would be able to hide what kind of cards they had in their hand."

"Poker is very boring, as well as a test of patience. Now pay attention."

"Yes ma'am, sorry, paying attention." Nerissa's eyes were now facing forward, looking at the map in front of them.

"This is the Bering Sea, with Russia on the left and Alaska on the right. These islands here that trail from Alaska towards Russia are the Aleutian Islands. There are three islands that are not marked on any map; they are Avalon, Andromeda, and Tutela. Tutela Isle is the northern most point of the three islands. As you see here on the map in front of you, these three islands form a triad. Long ago, there was a shipwreck, the survivors of that shipwreck separated into three groups. The aristocracy divided into two main groups, half on Avalon and half on Andromeda. Andromeda, however, had more commoners following than aristocracy. Tutela Isle was inhabited by what the people called witches or the devil's children. The outcasts of society made Tutela Isle their home, feeling free of the hatred and scrutiny of the country they had left behind. Avalon and Andromeda used to be at war with one another for many centuries, until peace was agreed upon. Neither has ventured to Tutela Isle, we believe, because of fear, fear of what they might find. Tutela Isle is my home." After Meschelein explained briefly where her origins are, she was not sure how Nerissa would accept the information. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Okay, but why are these not marked on any map?"

"The elders of Tutela Isle agreed to cast a spell called the Cloak of Secrecy, casting a veil around the three islands to isolate us from the rest of the world."

"What does Tutela mean?"

"There are many ways to define Tutela. The best definition I can give to you is protection. The story is not known how we have our name. What we do know is that that is the best description of our home, because we have no visitors, never. We are protected by the surrounding stormy seas as well as the folklore of our peoples, the devil's children."

"Well, I know from watching documentaries that the ocean surrounding the northern hemisphere is pretty wild, but wouldn't that Cloak of Secrecy protect you from the stormy seas."

"One would think so, yes, but our scientists are puzzled as to why this is so. I cannot answer that question."

_This is not a fairy tale; it cannot be a fairy tale. Oh boy, what did I get mixed up in this time?_ _Keeping in mind what she just said, the outcasts of society, people that were accused of witchcraft. If she came from Tutela Isle that means . . . that . . . she . . . better keep this under wraps, not that I know for sure that anyone would believe this. If the government found out, she would be turned into a guinea pig._

"Is it my imagination or do the three islands that you just finished talking about look like puzzle pieces? Or is this an artist's interpretation?"

"We have wondered that for many years, we cannot find evidence to suggest that the three islands belong as one."

"Okay, another history mystery. If I remember my history, the people that were accused of witchcraft did nothing wrong and only admitted guilt because of the torture. How do you fit into all of this? As far as I know, the only strange thing you have is that necklace."

"It is said that for every thousand years, there is one born that has the gift of the gods. They are born with the ability to move mountains, change the direction of the tides, and see across the miles that no animal is able to see."

"Let me guess, you were that one born, right?"

"Yes, I am." Meschelein reached behind her neck to take off her necklace. The eye amulet closed as it was taken off. Meschelein looked at Nerissa, who could only stare at Meschelein.

"Meschelein, you don't have any eyes. They're blank, there's nothing there. You can't see without that necklace, can you?" Nerissa could barely speak as she was looking into Meschelein's eyes, or what were once Meschelein's eyes.

"I am able to see things no one can see. The necklace provides me a way to see as you do."

"Without that necklace, what happens?"

"Without this necklace, I am able to see. I see things you do not. Your energy, the wind patterns, the ability to see everywhere, farther and wider than anyone or anything is capable of seeing. Without the necklace, I do not see the beautiful green of your eyes, the reddish golden glow of your hair in the sunlight."

"Just for my own information, what is that necklace called?"

"This is the Eye of the Dragon. There is only one stone for every person." Meschelein clasped the necklace around her neck. Nerissa stared in disbelief as she watched Meschelein's eyes reappear.

"All of this is just unbelievable." Nerissa laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting all of the information absorb into her brain. Looking at Meschelein, she said, "Give me a little bit of time to deal with all of this, all of what you told me is just mind boggling. You have to understand that I started out on the streets. I had no home before I literally bumped into someone. That someone meant more to me than anything." Nerissa had mixed emotions about all of what were happening, exhaustion, sorrow, and confusion, just to name a few. _What was it that Lexa said? Among other things, start with the most difficult first then work your way to the easy to handle issues. That way the end will be more satisfying. Next question, which one is which?_

"I am aware of the person you speak of. If Alexandra were alive, I would thank her for taking such good care of my friend." Meschelein heard everything Nerissa was thinking, and now realized just how much of an adjustment everything was now that Meschelein was in her life. They sat together on the sofa, Meschelein embracing Nerissa in her arms.

Part 2

It had been six months since their initial meeting, and Nerissa and Meschelein had fallen into a pattern during that time. Nerissa would go to work while Meschelein would take care of the house and Nerissa. Nerissa would go off to work after breakfast, Meschelein stating that it was not good for the baby or the mother to be deprived of vital nutrients, and that the coffee would be eliminated from the diet, to be replaced by herbal tea which she would prepare herself. Breakfast was one thing, but taking away her coffee meant war. Nerissa tried to sneak in coffee at work, only to suffer the consequences. Nerissa never knew how Meschelein was able to find out the truth, but Meschelein was always able to find out. Needless to say, Meschelein was not happy, and to say she was angry would have been an understatement.

Two years prior, thousands of miles away

"We must find her; she is our leader now that our sire is dead."

"Where would she be? It has been several seasons since she was cast away from society."

"Well, let us start here and work our way outward. She must be somewhere."

A small group set out to search for their missing leader. Knowing that she would not be found on Tutela Isle, they left immediately for the outside world. The search party started with Russia, working their way through to Korea, China, Vietnam, and on through the rest of the Asian continent. Without any answers, they proceeded to Europe, again without any answers. The next continent to explore was North America . . . their last hope. The search party separated to look for their leader, feeling that it would be faster to search for her, wherever she is or was.

Meschelein had been at the farmers market purchasing some food for the week. On her way back to the house, she noticed she was being followed. Not knowing whom, she decided to take the long way back. Hiding behind a tree, changing form, she reemerged to confront her shadow. Waiting silently behind the tree, she waited until they were in the right place then immediately jumped out to tackle her follower. A loud roar was heard next, as the now soaked human that lay underneath looked up into the eyes of the great beast.

Meschelein recognized this human. _It cannot be, why would anyone search for me? I am the traitor that was cast out of society. I hope they remember their lessons. _Meschelein projected her thoughts into the human. _What are you doing here? Grab the bags behind you and pray the eggs are not broken. Open the door and follow me._

Now inside the house, Meschelein changed back into human form, needing to be sure she was presentable. _She is already wet; there is no need for an unconscious visitor. It would be hard to explain to Nerissa. I am sorry, Nerissa, there is an explanation. _

"Are you going to explain to me why you are here? Or do I have the pleasure of waiting for the rest of the army to crush this house?"

"Empress, I . . ."

"I am not your Empress!"

"I am sorry, but I am here along with seven other members to search for you. We are without a leader, our sire is dead. We need for you to come back with us, please."

"Our sire cast me out of society. Nobody said anything to defend my honor. All of you had that opportunity. Yet no one said anything!"

"Please, come back with us, everyone is in need of you. We need our Empress Meschelein to come back home. With our sire dead, you are no longer a traitor. All of those records had an accident with a fire pit. Please, come back with us."

"An accident with a fire pit . .? De tot art.hot. lousy scuză . . ."

"Excuse me, I do not understand."

"I said of all the lousy excuses. I need time to consider what you have just told me. Gather the rest and tell them you have found me. When you have gathered everyone, bring them immediately back here. We will sort this out to determine if all of you are being truthful. Go now, I have things I must do."

"If you are in need . . ."

"I SAID LEAVE!" The sky suddenly roared with thunder, and if her visitor had dried off some during the conversation, they were wet again. Meschelein was not a person not to take seriously, her abilities well known among her people. They treasured her heart, and many were loyal, however, everyone was well aware not to anger their dear Empress for fear of her temper.

Meschelein was alone again, sorting through the groceries, a necessary distraction.

"Hi, honey, I'm home. I always wanted to say that. Meschelein, are you okay? I did not have any coffee today, I promise." Nerissa started to worry when she did not receive her usual welcome home greeting. Meschelein always embraced her, gave her a peck on the cheek, and assisted when Nerissa changed her clothes. Meschelein was always respectful, so Nerissa never worried about or even thought she was being violated. It was done with love.

"I am sorry, Nerissa. When your supper is done, we will talk. There is something I must tell you." Meschelein left the table to sit on the carpet, with the fire burning in the fireplace. She removed her necklace and placed it on her lap then looked straight into the fire.

Nerissa's worry grew as she watched Meschelein stare into the fire. She hoped Meschelein was just meditating, thinking that she just needed a little time. Nerissa ate slowly and cleaned up the kitchen. During that time, Meschelein had not spoken or moved.

"Meschelein, I know I don't say it often enough . . . but . . . I love you." Nerissa gently placed her hand on Meschelein's shoulder. Nerissa was suddenly grabbed and held tight while the dam broke open. They sat on the floor for quite a while, Nerissa gently soothing, as Lexa had done for her many times, while Meschelein let go of all the pain and anger she felt, having never allowed herself to let go until now.

Meschelein slowly rose from her crunched position, "Nerissa." Nerissa found the necklace on Meschelein's lap and clasped it around her neck. "Thank you for everything. A search party was formed to bring me back to Tutela Isle. They say our sire is dead, and all records of that trial have been destroyed. They need me to return home with them. I told one of them to return when the rest of the search party was found. I need you to be here with me. I do not know if they are telling me the truth or a story to bring me back to torture me even further." Meschelein stopped to take a look at Nerissa. Nerissa had been her source of strength since they met. She wanted Nerissa to follow her home to raise the child, their child, in an environment that is both free and pure. "There is something you do not know. Before I was cast away I . . ."

The doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. It was harder for Nerissa to get up from the floor. Meschelein rose to answer the door, not expecting the visitors on the other side of the door. It was the search party. Meschelein invited them into the house, and as soon as she had done so, the entire party fell to the floor to honor their missing Empress. "All hail our Empress. We are honored by your presence among us. All hail our Empress." This was repeated three times before silence.

Nerissa was confused, "Empress? Whom are they talking about? Did you forget to tell me something?"

Meschelein felt a mixture of emotions, none of which made sense. The best way to explain her feelings would be she was confused herself. "That is what I was trying to tell you, Nerissa. Before I was cast away, my title was Empress. Since I was cast out of society, that title no longer holds true. Why they continue to call me Empress, I do not know." Meschelein, looking like a lost child, still had tears in her eyes. She needed Nerissa to understand. She was desperately seeking for somewhere to call home, and now that she found it with Nerissa, she did not and could not leave again.

Nerissa looked at Meschelein, her eyes, her face, her body language, and realized Meschelein needed her. It was time to pay back that gift of love.

Love is a four-letter word that defines the feeling between two people. The constant give and take a couple makes unconditionally and without boundaries, Sprite. That is what love is. The word itself is easy to say, easy to spell, but the definition of the word is far more difficult, because it is many things to many people.

_That was what Lexa explained to me when I asked her how I would know if I'm in love. What does love feel like? _"I'll be here or we'll be here." Nerissa looked down to pat her belly, smiling as she rubbed it in a gentle circle. Meschelein smiled as silent gratitude was exchanged.

"All of you rise. I am not an Empress any longer. Why are all of you here?"

"Lessa spoke with you earlier, to inform you that our sire is dead. We need you to return. We need our leader. We need our Empress. Please consider coming back with us. The advisory council had sent us on this journey. We cannot return without you. Please, our Empress, come home come back to Tutela Isle."

"I need to know if you are being truthful. All of you have been trained to block your thoughts from me. I will not return if I am to be tortured again. I have spent five long years wandering from place to place, country to country. None of you, NO ONE spoke in my defense. Everyone had that opportunity. Yet no one spoke. Now, all of you are here to bring me back to Tutela Isle. I will not be betrayed again."

"You were not betrayed."

"I sînt la spre believe nimeni betrayed eu?"

Nerissa whispered to Meschelein, "It might be better if you speak English."

"Of course. . . I AM TO BELIEVE NOBODY BETRAYED ME?"

"I am sorry, but we did not betray you." Meschelein was preparing to speak again when the leader of the search party held up her hands. "Please let me explain." Meschelein stood there, expecting the explanation, whatever that explanation was. She still needed to decide if they were telling her the truth. "All of us were advised not to speak to anyone. To do so would mean that all of us would lose our homes, our families, and our lives. They said they would know. We could not take that chance. When we had found out what happened, we were all saddened. The healer said that our sire's death was due to old age disease. We do not believe that. The rumors of poisoning have grown even more so since our sire's death. It was you that everyone admired, not our sire. We all feel that you should have been the one to take the crown of sire."

"Who was this that advised all of you not to speak to anyone?"

"We were all given a message, they said the same thing. The message did not name anyone."

"How do I know this is the truth?"

"I brought the message with me," the leader revealed, handing a small parchment to Meschelein.

When she opened it, she recognized the writing. There were only three people within the palace who knew how to write in the old language. Meschelein and her sire were two of them, so that left . . .

Now everything made sense, and Meschelein started laughing. Out of curiosity, Nerissa gently pulled the parchment out of Meschelein's hands to take a look. What she found was:

''

The message continued, but Nerissa gave up reading at that point.

Meschelein noticed Nerissa's confusion. "It says: If you wish to continue with all that you possess and love, your words will remain silent, beware, though . . . we see all. It is a note that means to threaten your life, home, and family, everything you have and love. There are only three people in the palace that know how to write and translate the old language. I am one, our sire was the other, and I am guessing the one that translated this for you did not say anything."

"My mother knows how to write and read the old language. She translated these for us. We did not want to take a chance. Mother told me not to take the note seriously, but all of us did. We are sorry."

Meschelein removed her necklace and held it out for Nerissa to take and hold. "Approach me so I may know your thoughts. Lower your will, or all of you will suffer my wrath." Meschelein examined the memories of each member of the search party, and now knew that they are telling the truth. "I will let you know in the morning. Come back when the clock reads 9 o'clock. All of you leave."

The following morning, Nerissa reluctantly left for work. She offered to stay, to be there with Meschelein, but Meschelein was certain that everything was as it was supposed to be, she knew that now. After the reassurance of love and promising to stay until Nerissa came home from work, Meschelein went about the preparations for the search party's arrival. There would be one stipulation however; Meschelein would not leave if Nerissa could not return home with her. Nerissa was her source of strength. She knew that Nerissa did not have any family, Alexandra's parents never acknowledging Nerissa as one of their own. They blamed her for Alexandra's death. Meschelein was her only family now, and she would help, love, and protect Nerissa with everything that she could.

The search party arrived on time, and waited for their Empress' decision.

"I have decided to come back with you. I reserve the right to leave if I sense any betrayal. I reserve the right to bring along Nerissa. She is to be my betrothed. The child she carries will be the future leader of Tutela Isle. What say you?"

The search party looked silently at one another after listening to Meschelein's demands. They did not have a choice, either bring her back to Tutela Isle or do not return home. Her demands were not extraordinary, just unexpected. The leader spoke softly. "We agree to your demands. We will leave immediately."

"You will wait until sunset. Nerissa will return home by then."

"It really would be best if we left immediately."

"We will wait until sunset or I stay here, not to return with you."

"Very well, we will return at sunset." The search party left the house, leaving Meschelein to think what would be needed for the long journey home.

The phone rang as Meschelein was preparing for the trip, however, she was not able to answer the telephone, as she was busy packing. She listened to the message though, noting that Nerissa would be late coming home due to someone leaving unexpectedly. Meschelein did not think that would be wise. They were leaving at sunset, and Nerissa needed her rest. She knew the office for which Nerissa worked, and thinking that a good walk was needed since the trip to the office took forty-five minutes, and this would be the last opportunity to do so, Meschelein left to speak to Nerissa.

When Meschelein arrived at Nerissa's office, she quietly entered. "Nerissa, I must speak with you. This will only be a moment."

"Oh, sure, I'll meet you outside the office, more private out there. I'll be there in a minute." Nerissa let another coworker know she was taking her lunch break now and would return in an hour.

"Come on, there's a deli across the street. They have good sandwiches. It's my treat." Nerissa did not receive a response from Meschelein, as Meschelein was busy examining the baby to be sure everything was well. There was an inconsistency that caused Meschelein to worry.

"Maybe some food is needed. Let us go to this deli that you speak of. Do you have time?"

"Yeah, I have time. I told them I was taking my lunch break. How did you get here? Don't tell me you walked all the way. If you had called me, I could have met you somewhere in-between."

"I walked all the way here, and I am concerned. The baby's energy is not strong and steady. I must also tell you that we will be leaving today at sunset."

"Today at sunset . .? I can't. I have to work late, that is, if I'm coming. Can't it be postponed until later?"

"They had plans to leave first thing in the morning. I told them I would not leave without you, and not before sunset."

"Here it is. They have every kind of sandwich you can think of. I feel like eating a roast beef sandwich, how about you?"

"A roast beef sandwich will be fine, and we will share. A side of a vegetable salad with fresh fruit as well."

"You know, you sound more and more like a mother, you know that. You take all the fun away."

"If taking away the fun means keeping you and the baby healthy, I will gladly take the role of mother."

"Okay, MOM, whatever you say, MOM, I'll order it, MOM. Do you want anything to drink, MOM? I'm having Sprite, MOM. It doesn't have any caffeine, MOM."

"No caffeine, but too much sugar, though the alternative on the ship will be water or wine. I will order for us. Go ahead and find a table. I will find you."

Meschelein returned to the table with a roast beef sandwich on whole grain bread, low fat mayonnaise, no mustard, lettuce, and tomato. For sides there was a green salad without dressing, because Nerissa's stomach had become sensitive to dressing, and a tropical fruit salad. Nerissa was enjoyingt the pregnancy as much as she could, and cherished the fact that Meschelein took care of her and saw to her needs. At times she felt she was going to go insane, but knowing it was all done with love made it all better. That is, until she saw what Meschelein brought back. Well, it was food, and she was hungry, after all. If there is a will there is a way, and Nerissa would find any way to swallow and savor every moment of this. It was lunch.

"Thank you for lunch, it was good being here with you. I think the only way to leave at my regular time is if I just get up and do it. They can fire me because I won't be here anymore, right?"

"Nerissa, it will be good to be with you. I will take care of everything. Just be sure to be home on time so we may all leave. I dragoste tu." _I love you._

"In English that means . .?"

"I will escort you back to your office. I will be waiting."

Meschelein returned home to finish the preparations. At sunset, everyone returned, with Nerissa trailing close behind. Meschelein checked the status of the unborn baby, and did not like what she was feeling. There was a solution. The solution, however, meant placing Nerissa into a maternal slumber. The infant would continue to develop normally with little stress to the mother. It was something that had been recorded by the archivists throughout history on Tutela Isle. This was done only in times of great need because the mother wanted to experience every moment of the pregnancy.

Meschelein left the search party in the living room, pulling Nerissa with her back to the bedroom to discuss the health of both Nerissa and the unborn infant. Meschelein levitated them both off the floor as she had done once before with a different purpose. "Nerissa, I am concerned with the welfare of the baby. The energy of the baby is not strong. I would like to put you into a deep sleep. The baby would continue to grow, with very little stress to you. This way the baby would gain strength again due to your decreased stress."

"You want to put me in a coma so the baby can grow? How is that going to happen if I'm not awake to eat, drink, and whatever else needs to be done?"

"This is a deep sleep similar to a coma, but different. I am speaking of a maternal slumber. Your body would use the stored energy as fuel then I will supply your body as necessary. You will be put into a special bubble that no one can break except me or you in an emergency. Do you understand now?"

"How am I going to know if it's an emergency if I'm not animated?"

"Your body will know because your soul will feel it."

"Maybe I just need rest, not that kind of rest, but just to sit back and relax."

"I fear that will not be enough. The energy from the baby has decreased since I met you earlier this afternoon. That is why I would like to place you in a maternal slumber. I will keep you safe."

"Does it have to be now? Can we just wait and see what happens before you make me comatose?"

"It must be done now, before the baby's energy becomes too low. This is something that is not unusual. I have done this a few times myself for the palace staff."

"How will we get by the neighbors though? It'll be kinda hard, don't you think, to sneak a human-sized cocoon all the way to the ship?"

"We will not be traveling to the ship by automobile?"

"Then how will we get there? Fly?" Nerissa was getting nervous the longer the conversation continued.

Meschelein did not respond, only looked at Nerissa. Nerissa knew what that look meant, and started to shake her head. Seeing it happen in the movies and television and dreaming about is one thing. For it to happen in real life was another thing entirely.

"Do not worry . . . the length of the voyage will be more than enough for me to regain my strength. The voyage will take approximately four months. It will take me about three days to recover my energy, my strength." Meschelein lowered them to the floor so she would be better able to comfort Nerissa. This would be the last time she would be able hold Nerissa, at least until their arrival or the birth of the baby.

Meschelein and Nerissa rejoined the search party in the living room to prepare for departure. The leader of the search party had been discussing the means by which they were to return. The ship was lost upon arrival to North America. The only way back would be by the Empress' powers. "Empress, there is something we must tell you now that you have agreed to return with us."

"Yes, what would you need to tell me?" All the warning bells in Meschelein's head started ringing, and wondered if she made a mistake by agreeing to return.

"You see, Empress, the ship that we had been using to travel has been lost, leaving us with only one way to return to Tutela Isle." The leader of the search party was growing nervous for fear of their Empress' temper.

"Can I ask a question? You see, if we aren't going by plane, train, auto, or ship, then how are we going to get there?" Nerissa could not hold her silence any longer. She was a part of this motley crew, and she needed an answer to her question. After all, it is only right, right?

"That is why we cannot return without our Empress, because only she has the power and the knowledge to use this." The leader brought out from behind her cape a crystal ball. It was not just any crystal ball. Used properly, it would transport anyone to their desired destination.

Meschelein recognized the ball and now understood why the search party would not be able to return home without her. Without Meschelein, the search party would become citizens of their last visit. They would not be able to return home.

"That changes things only slightly. After arrival, I require three days to regain my strength. Nerissa will be slumbering until the birth of the baby. The leader will see to it that both of us are taken care of. Does everyone understand?" After a round of nodding heads, Meschelein proceeded to place Nerissa into maternal slumber. The search party formed a circle as instructed then Meschelein raised everyone off the floor, and concentrating, the crystal ball began to glow brightly.

Then an explosion was heard as everyone disappeared with a flash.

To be continued in part 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3

_Where am I? What is this place? The last thing I remember is transporting everyone to Tutela Isle. Is this it? _Meschelein sat up on her bed to look around. Familiarity started to settle in as she recognized the tapestries and the paintings hanging on the wall_. I am in the palace in my chambers. We made it home. However, where is Nerissa? Where could she be?_ Finally rising out of bed, she bathed in the bathing pool. _It has been a long time since I had bathed in this pool. A good meal and drink will help as well, and then I will search for Nerissa. _

The palace servants were excited to see their Empress again. If it was possible, the palace was just as excited to have the Empress return, not just its servants. Bessa, the Empress' most trusted and loyal servant, had been caring for Nerissa until the reemergence of the Empress. Bessa and Meschelein were the scoundrels of the palace. Bessa, the servant's daughter, and Meschelein, the Lady's daughter, were always in trouble, or just getting out of trouble. The other children were afraid of Meschelein because of her abilities, but not Bessa. Today she was just as loyal as she was when they were children.

"Empress Meschelein, you have awoken. It is good to have you back where you belong. Is there anything that I may do for you, my Empress?"

"Bessa, you know as well as I that I am not the Empress until the council declares it so, and it is good to be home. I am searching for my Nerissa. Have you seen her? I have placed her in maternal slumber because the baby's energy was very low." _It is good to see her again. I missed my old friend. It feels good to be home. When Nerissa awakens, I will show her my home as she did with hers. _

"They will declare you Empress again. They are just waiting for you to wake up. Would Nerissa be the little one with golden red hair? If she is, then she would be the one that I have been looking after. The search party came back and told us that they found you. You collapsed when you arrived. I had them put you in your chambers, and to put the sleeping one in my chambers so that I may look after her until you woke up. They were reluctant, but I assured them it would be all right."

"I will take care of her now. Thank you very much for your assistance, Bessa. I will see the council to let them know I have returned. The sire's body, has it been properly taken care of?"

"Meschelein, it is me, Bessa, not one of the other palace servants. The sire's body has been properly taken care of and placed in the family burial house. Is there anything that I may do for you?"

"No, Bessa, there is nothing that you can do for me right now. I will visit our sire later, when I am assured that Nerissa is safely placed in my tower. There she will continue to slumber."

"Are you sure you wish to move her? It would be best for her to stay here. I will see to it that she will be taken care of. I will see to that right now." Bessa turned around to immediately return to her room, but was immediately stopped by Meschelein.

"No, Bessa, I will see to Nerissa's care. The only thing that you are to do is to oversee the other servants, and be sure that the palace is properly taken care of. Please excuse me. I have other things that I must do. Thank you from both of us, as I speak for Nerissa as well." Meschelein did not trust anyone with the care of Nerissa. _I cannot trust anyone within the palace to care for Nerissa, not even Bessa. May our sire's spirit haunt me as I state my return. Upon my death or the fall of the empire, though, we have not had an empire since we left our motherland. First, get Nerissa, then speak with the council, visit my sire, and finally announce my return to the public. I hope mother will forgive me when I visit her tomorrow. _

Meschelein immediately left for Bessa's room to retrieve Nerissa, eager to place Nerissa in her tower. Meschelein's tower stood alone on the western side of the palace with only one way to enter, and only Meschelein knew how to enter her tower. Her tower was her sanctuary, with her own library, various supplies, comfortable sleeping chambers, and her laboratory. Some would say it is a fortress, but to Meschelein, it is where she could be free to be herself. No one entered her tower without permission, not that anyone would be able to enter without Meschelein's knowledge. The other chamber inside the palace itself was used for show purposes when visitors were present. After they left, Meschelein would return to her tower, only to be seen going back and forth into the forest.

Meschelein carefully placed Nerissa onto a bed located in her laboratory. Meschelein had a lot of cleaning to do, as she had been away for quite a while. Nerissa's energy was still low and steady, as it should be in this type of slumber. The baby's energy had improved because of the decreased stress on the mother. It would be another few months before the birth of the baby, but that was all right. It would take that long to prepare her tower properly before Nerissa's awakening. After securing the tower and sending her love to Nerissa, Meschelein left to speak with the council.

"Empress Meschelein, may I speak with you a moment?" Bessa was shocked to be treated like the other servants. They had always spoken to each other, and treated each other as sisters. Now, since her return, Bessa felt as if she was being treated as a common servant. Something had to be wrong.

"Bessa, I am busy right now. Wait until I finish speaking with the council, then we will speak. We will share our meal together tonight, and you may speak your mind then. Please excuse me."

"But, Meschelein, I . . ." Bessa did not finish what she wanted to say since Meschelein left immediately after speaking to her. Bessa had never been spoken to before; they had always spoken with one another. _Tonight, I will have the opportunity to speak with her and to find out what is wrong with my friend. _

Upon entering the council's chambers, Meschelein spoke, "Lead councilor, I, Meschelein, from the house of Pendragon of Lady Celia, announce my return to Tutela Isle." Meschelein was in proper posture, as would be expected from any member of the palace, any member of the palace except those of the aristocracy. Meschelein was not sure how her sudden arrival would be thought of.

"Meschelein you scoundrel, you may stand and face me. You are the Empress, you know. We were just waiting for you to arise from your eternal slumber."

"Arise from my eternal slumber?"

"Forgive an old lady and her melodramatic expressions if you would, Empress. Our sire is dead, and because of that, you have been excused. None of us agreed with our sire, but we are only the council, and our words do not mean much. Therefore, in our sire's death, you are now Empress Regnant Meschelein of Tutela Isle. You need only sign this document so we may prepare for the formal announcement to the public. That is, if you agree?"

"I forgive you. I will sign this document, and I agree to take the crown to secure my place as the ruling Empress." The lead councilor laughed as she waited for Meschelein to sign the document. That being done, there was only one thing left to do, and that is to set a date for the formal announcement. It would have to be after the birth of the baby. Nerissa would need to be present for the ceremony, it was only right. That way she would also be able to make a formal announcement of her own. "The date of the formal announcement would need to be postponed until after the birth of the baby that my beloved is carrying. Then and only then will the preparations begin."

"So the rumors are true. Very well, we will wait, then. May I suggest that we post the declaration instead in the villages announcing your appointment and a postponement in the formal announcement, Empress?" The lead councilor and Meschelein had a history of long talks and debates over the new laws that their sire had imposed. It was because of this that they had formed a sort of bond.

"Yes, what they say is true. And make the declaration. Be sure to publicly announce the posting first. Not all the villagers are able to read yet."

"Very well, Empress. I will see to it that it is done. Welcome home, Meschelein, it has been a long time since we had a voice of reason. It is good to have one. An outing later tonight to toast your return perhaps, my Empress . .?"

"I cannot, later, councilor, please. There are things that I must do, and I already have plans tonight. I am sorry." Meschelein had been home for a short while now, and already, she was growing tired of the explaining and the apologizing. She longed to return to her tower to be with Nerissa.

The lead councilor prepared the posting for the villages. After Meschelein's approval, the announcements were made to the various villages. Meschelein knew it was only a matter of time before her mother heard of her daughter's return. Her mother would need to wait until the next day to get the explanation that only Meschelein would be able to provide.

Meschelein needed to be sure that a proper meal would be served to both herself and Bessa, and the only way to be assured of that, would be to prepare the meal herself. Meschelein had grown accustomed to preparing meals, and felt she was quite good at it. The kitchen staff stood aside in awe watching their Empress move about the kitchen with ease. She had never done this before, but then again, the Empress never followed the rules. Meschelein remembered her first meal with Nerissa, beef stew, bread, and milk. Smiling at the memory as she looked at the tray, she left the kitchen to present Bessa with very much the same foods.

Meschelein knew where to find Bessa. At this time of day, Bessa would be with the guests of the palace to be sure that they were well taken care of. If there were no guests at the palace, then Bessa would be with the guards helping to serve the last meal of the day, and that was where Meschelein found her friend. After getting Bessa's attention, they left the guardhouse to return to her tower.

"Let me reheat this stew, it has grown cold. Please be comfortable, I will only be a moment." Meschelein ran up the stairway to quickly check on Nerissa to be sure she was all right. Softly placing a kiss on Nerissa's cheek, she retrieved a bottle of wine to be shared between two friends. "In lieu of beef, I have used lamb for the stew. The bread is fresh and the wine was given to me just before I left. I have kept the wine in a cold room, so it is still a very nice wine." _I am sorry, Nerissa_ . . ._ but I could not recreate our first meal together without you._

"Meschelein, we have always had lamb, never beef. And I am sure the wine will be fine. What I want to know is if you are well? We have always spoken to one another like sisters. Never as if you are lord and I am a slave. What happened, what is wrong?"

_You just do not understand, Bessa. I know Nerissa would, though. She always tried to understand me. _"I am sorry, Bessa, but there are many things that must be done now that our sire is dead. As for my well-being, I am fine. It is good to be home again. The council has granted me the ruling crown. The preparations will begin after the birth of the baby for the public ceremony, not before." Meschelein continued to eat the stew wondering if Nerissa would appreciate lamb as much as she did.

Bessa continued to eat, thinking about what Meschelein had said. Everything just sounded too aristocratic, as if Meschelein only said what she thought she should say and nothing more. "Meschelein, about the girl, I am wondering if maybe you are emotionally attached to her because of something she may have done instead of there being a real connection between the two of you."

"Nerissa is not a girl, and you do not question my feelings. I know how I feel about Nerissa, Lady Nerissa. When she awakens, you will have the opportunity to know her for the reasons why I did what I did for her."

Bessa immediately stopped chewing to look at Meschelein with astonishment. She could not believe what she was hearing. _Where is the Meschelein that I know?_

"I am sorry, Meschelein, of course she is a lady and not a girl, but I was just wondering why her, and not somebody else, that is all."

"Be sure to use proper words, Bessa. There is a difference between a girl and a lady, and Nerissa is to be joined with me." Meschelein was growing tired of this conversation. The conversation had a sense of jealousy. When they were children and playing together, they were close and told each other everything, but now, since she met Nerissa, Meschelein did not feel as close to Bessa as she once had.

"Okay, I understand that, Meschelein, I just want to know more about this new relationship with an outsider."

Meschelein did not answer. She continued to eat, feeling it was not necessary to justify her feelings to anyone for anyone. _Meschelein, what is this? I can taste the chicken, the carrots, and peas, but I don't know what kind of sauce this is. This is great. You are a wonderful cook, and since you worked so hard in the kitchen preparing this fabulous meal, I'll do the dishes, no arguments. _Meschelein smiled at this memory. Memories are all that she has, now that Nerissa is in maternal slumber and will not awaken for another few months.

"I will leave now, Meschelein. The meal was delicious. I have to ask the cook how she prepared the stew."

Meschelein led Bessa to the door to wish her a good night then cleared the table, washed the dishes, and put everything back in its place. Feeling a need to be with Nerissa, she went back up to her laboratory to be close to the one that held her heart. She told Nerissa everything that had happened. She knew that Nerissa would not be able to respond, but she would be able to hear everything that was said. Placing a sweet kiss on Nerissa's cheek, there was one last thing that Meschelein had to do before bedding down for the night. Visit her sire to say her final farewell.

It was a long way to the burial house, especially at night. Meschelein laughed as she looked above to see the full moon. She held up the lantern to see if she had arrived at the appropriate place. '' _House of Eternal Slumber _was emblazoned above the door, and a family crest adorned the entryway marking the house. _This is it. I hope my sire forgives me for not dressing properly. Wearing a white gown so late after death, I do not believe is necessary. _Entering the house, she placed the lantern on a table that was designated for that purpose. Finding the appropriate casket, she placed their joining bracelets, the bracelets that she had been carrying since she was cast away, upon the adornment. _The only memory that you will carry is our joining bracelets, our sire said as they were dropped at my feet. I have not worn or seen these since I was cast away. _

Standing alongside the casket looking down to where the head should be, she softly began to speak. "My sire, Emperor Brogan, it is I, your Empress Meschelein. I am standing here before you to tell you that I have won. I am still alive. I have the ruling crown. And I have found the one to hold my heart. You once told me that there was no one on this earth that would dare become my love due to all the power and evil that I possess. Who is the evil one? Who is the one that is dead? Who is the one that died alone? It is not I, my dear sire, it is you. May your spirit come alive to find me to haunt me until eternity or until my death. Mark my words, Brogan . . . I will meet you in the bowels of hell. It is there that we will continue our battle. I am not the shy, timid woman you sent away. I have found my heart, and in that, I have found my strength. My destiny will be fulfilled." Meschelein picked up her lantern and proceeded to follow the same path back to her tower.

Once in her laboratory, she changed into her nightdress as words of love were whispered. Tired now, she climbed into bed to hold her heart, as sweet memories turned to dreams.

At sunrise the next morning, Meschelein noticed that Nerissa's energy had fallen. It was not dangerously low, however, the sooner the energy was restored, the less risk to both the mother and the baby. Placing the appropriate stones on the proper places of the body and lighting enchanted candles, a short spell was cast, creating an energy blanket that covered Nerissa. As Nerissa's soul absorbed the energy, the blanket would slowly disappear into nothing and her energy would be restored. Once Meschelein was certain everything was well again, she left her tower to ride to her mother's village.

Meschelein walked around the palace to become reacquainted to the place she once called home. Seeing one of the search party members, she said, "I want you to gather everyone in your party and meet me in the stables. We will ride together to a village to meet with my mother."

"Yes, my Empress, I will find them immediately." The party member left immediately to search for the rest of the original search party members to deliver the message. All of them were young soldiers ready to protect their Empress, and now it seemed as though their dreams would come true. Upon finding the rest of the party, they met at the stables to prepare themselves for a ride to the village.

Bessa had heard about the excursion, and wondered why she was not invited to come along.

"Mesch . . . I mean, Empress Meschelein, would you be in need of assistance? I heard about the excursion to find your mother, so I was wondering if you would like extra company. I have missed your mother, as it has been quite some time since we visited last."

"I will tell my mother you send your best wishes. While we are away, be sure that the guest quarters are prepared. Mother will be staying here a while. Go and do as I say."

Bessa was shocked, to say the least, because of the reply she received. _What did I do? What did I say? Where is my friend? Maybe another dinner alone would be best tonight. _"Yes, my Empress." Bessa bowed fully before leaving to do as she had been ordered, hoping that the cleaning and the preparations would help her to think.

Meschelein and the rest of the party left to find her mother. It would not be a long journey, but the explanation would be. The plan was simple. Greet her mother and urge her to come back to the palace. Then Meschelein would introduce her mother to the one she loved.

It was a small farming village that grew ground vegetables as well as the Empress' favorite berries. In the middle of the village, there was a small house where the children of the village gathered around to hear stories and tales of the palace.

"Hello, Mother. I ask permission to enter your humble abode," Meschelein requested in her mother tongue.

Meschelein's mother did not understand or speak English. It was not that she did not want to learn, there was never a purpose. Her mother had settled in this village because the villagers communicated well with her.

"Daughter, is that you? I thought I would never hear your voice again. Come and let me greet you properly."

Meschelein embraced her mother with all her strength, afraid to let go. Meschelein did not yet fully believe she was home back on Tutela Isle. It was only when she touched Nerissa and moved about her tower that she could believe it was true. Now, her mother still greeted her the way she remembered, always with open arms.

"Come with me, mother, come with me back to my tower and I will tell all that has happened. I will introduce you to my heart. Please come with me mother, please come with me." Meschelein spoke with tears in her eyes. Knowing she had to let go, she did so reluctantly to look at her mother. Not a day went by that Meschelein did not think of or miss her mother.

"Yes, I will come with you. I just need to do a couple of things then I will be with you. It is good to have you home again." Mother went about the house to be sure everything was put away and well secured. Putting on a cloak before coming outside, she stood there in the middle of the house with her eyes closed, thanking whatever spirit or holy entity for bringing back her daughter.

Singing a traveling song on the way back, they arrived with laughter and good cheer. Meschelein escorted her mother into the palace and led her to the guest quarters. The tower was comfortable, but it was designed for only one person. Having three people with another on the way in the tower would be a bit crowded.

"Daughter, you escort me into a cold and dark palace when there is a warmer and more suitable place to stay that is not that far away?"

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Meschelein was confused. _She would like to stay at the inn?_

"Meschelein, I am speaking of your beloved tower. I am sure you have my comfort and well-being in mind, which would explain the reason why you escorted me here. I miss my daughter, therefore, I think it would be best for us to stay together."

"All right, Mother, but I would like to remind you that it may be a bit crowded in the tower with all of us staying there."

"All of us? Who is all of us?" Now mother was confused. _What is Meschelein talking about?_

"That would be you, me, Nerissa, and the baby." Meschelein stood there waiting for the question. _Who is Nerissa and why did you not tell me? Why is she not staying in the palace?_

"Well, that just means we have to move around the furnishings a bit." Mother left the palace and started walking in the direction of the tower, leaving Meschelein behind standing at the entryway, wondering if she had been suddenly transported somewhere else, or if someone had transplanted a mother look-alike. _Is that my mother?_

Mother was there waiting for her daughter to catch up to be let inside. After coming inside, she led mother to the laboratory. Meschelein promised to start explaining as soon as the tea was ready. She examined Nerissa to see if the spell had taken. Pleased with the results, she sat down with her mother to explain everything that had happened. Mother listened silently to her daughter, noticing the change in voice and words of affection. Feeling comfortable enough to do so, Meschelein removed her necklace and placed it in a secure place.

"That, Mother, is the entire story. She is my heart. And though she is slumbering, she holds it still. It will be another few months before she will awaken to birth the baby, who will be a girl. I did not tell Nerissa, but she has a mother's heart, a mother's soul. She knows. I would like for you to stay here with me until after the formal crowning ceremony. She does not have family, not anymore. That is why I brought her here. That and to raise our daughter in a free and less chaotic society. They will do well here, I think."

"Explain Nerissa to me, why do you say she does not have family anymore?" Mother was curious about the woman who had taken her daughter's heart.

"Nerissa's natural family is dead. A woman who gave Nerissa back her heart adopted her. There were circumstances that led to this woman's death. Nerissa has been alone, and I promised Nerissa that she will not be alone again." Tears streamed down Meschelein's face as she remembered the love she felt for Nerissa. _Sleep is best for her right now. Later, we will create more memories. For now, I can only hold her at night, telling her the events of the day._

There was somebody waiting for Meschelein below the tower. Mother made herself comfortable in the library while Meschelein checked the entryway. "Bessa, you are early, please come inside." Meschelein led Bessa up the stairway to the library, where her mother was scanning the books.

"You took off the necklace, why?"

"I need to be comfortable, and when I need to be comfortable, I take off my necklace. Do you not remember, Bessa?" There was humor in her voice again, and Bessa was pleased. _Maybe she just needed a couple of days to sort through the events._

"I do not remember, maybe because it has been centuries since we saw each other last." Bessa was feeling happy now that her friend was back.

"It certainly has felt like centuries. Please join mother in the library while I prepare something for us to drink."

"Mother, it is good to see you. I am sorry for not seeing you earlier, but I have been seeing to the upkeep of the palace. When our sire fell ill, things just turned into a calamity. Things are settled now, and I am able to spend more time with my family."

"Bessa, would you assist my daughter. I am not sure what is taking her so long." Mother tolerated Bessa because she is and was her daughter's friend.

Bessa did not speak or understand the language with which she spoke. Meschelein would always translate for her. Not seeing any other choice, she left the library to search for Meschelein. "It is me . . . Bessa. I was wondering if maybe you could translate for me. I could never remember where to place the proper accent."

"I know it is you, Bessa. You know mother does not understand English. Carry the sweets for me, would you?" Meschelein watched as Bessa searched for the sweets that she mentioned. Meschelein started laughing. "Stand up, Bessa, and look in front of you. Carry out that tray for me, please."

"What? I will find out how it is you know what I am doing without your necklace. These are not sweets, they are bread." Bessa was truly puzzled. _How did she know?_

"I am sorry this took a while. Would you like tea, Mother?" Bessa followed close behind Meschelein. Seeing a nearby table, she placed the tray on top next to the tea.

"Thank you. Yes, I will have some tea. What are those breads?"

"They are sweets, Mother. While I was traveling, I discovered them and fell in love. They are cinnamon rolls, very delicious and quite addicting."

"They sound delicious. May I have one, please?"

"Of course you may have one, Mother." Meschelein picked up the tray and held it in front of her mother.

"Bessa, if you would like to join us, may I suggest you sit down somewhere. I will return soon." Meschelein left her library to see to Nerissa.

Everything was well, the baby's energy was strong and steady, and Nerissa's energy had improved and was steady as well. "I dragoste tu, Nerissa. I domnişoară tu." _I love you, Nerissa. __I miss you. _After a soft kiss on the lips of her love, she joined her mother and Bessa in the library.

The history of the antics of two members of the palace was discussed, which was the only time that Meschelein would be seen turning a shade very similar to that of a tomato. _ If only Nerissa were here to be a part of this, then this day would be complete._

Bessa left to see to the palace, and mother had fallen asleep. Meschelein knew her tower, remembering where everything was placed. To be safe, however, she clasped her necklace around her neck to rearrange the layout of her tower. The environment needed to be safe and friendly. More room was needed to accommodate the addition to her family. First, the sleeping chambers needed to be cleaned and rearranged. Being careful not to awaken her mother, she rearranged the furniture for easier access and to clean away the neglect and disuse. Pleased with the results, the chambers were sealed.

The cleaning continued through the following months. Nerissa was still slumbering in the laboratory, and Meschelein cleaned around Nerissa, the rearranging would have to wait. Mother agreed to stay until after the birth of the baby. The lead councilor saw to the business of politics and to the well being of her people, though Meschelein would be consulted to approve the ideas the lead councilor proposed. The villagers were given the opportunity to be educated, learning how to read, and write, and to count as well. The villages became prosperous because of their education, and the people were happy to have their beloved Empress return.

Meschelein felt the baby readying itself to be born, so now it was necessary to awaken Nerissa. There was no way to tell the exact time the baby would be ready, however, Meschelein estimated it would be at least another three days. Meschelein awakened Nerissa slowly out of her slumber, to lessen the trauma of the move.

Nerissa started blinking her eyes and asked "Where?" before she started coughing. Meschelein lifted Nerissa carefully up off the bed slightly so she would be able to swallow. Meschelein had a teaspoon full of water to give to Nerissa. "Mesch . . . Meschelein, where am I?" Nerissa was confused upon awakening, not recognizing her surroundings.

"Yes, it is Meschelein. You are in my tower on Tutela Isle. We made it home, Nerissa." Meschelein lowered Nerissa to the bed. "I have awakened you. It is almost time for you to give birth."

Nerissa did not respond, only looked around at her surroundings. She felt something. There was something inside of her. Looking down, she remembered. "I'm pregnant, and who's that lady standing up. Do I know her?"

Meschelein quickly translated before replying. "That is my mother. I have asked her to stay for a while. There will be many things that I will need to attend to. She will help me care for you, Nerissa."

"How long does it take to fully awaken from the mother's sleep?" her mother asked.

"It depends on the person and how well they react to the spell."

Nerissa did not know what they were saying to one another. Not awake yet, she laid there peacefully, feeling the baby move within. "Nerissa, it will be sometime before you are able to eat. Before you are able to resume your normal diet, a slow graduation from liquid to solid food is needed to help your body remember its function. I believe the baby will not be born for another three days. It may be sooner, it may be later. It is hard to tell."

"The baby didn't tell you? I have to remind her of her manners, I guess."

Meschelein started laughing. _It is a good day, and my Nerissa has returned._

Three days later, the baby was born. It was a girl. Nerissa already knew what to name her baby. She also wanted to ask Meschelein something that she might not consider. Meschelein came back to the laboratory after seeing to the preparations for the crowning ceremony.

_Well, it's now or never_. "Meschelein, can I talk to you about something? You might want to get a chair, this might take a while." _God I hope she agrees or I'm going to be lost in this foreign land. Hi, I'm lost, and you would be?_

"Nerissa, you are not lost, and what are you hoping I will agree to." Meschelein made herself comfortable by laying next to Nerissa. The baby had been fed and changed, and all was peaceful in the tower.

"Well, you see, you know that I don't have any parents. In the beginning, when I found out I was pregnant, I considered having an abortion. I didn't have any parents or anybody to share a life with. I didn't want to be a single parent. I wanted the baby to have two parents, not just one. Then the matter of how the baby came about in the first place. What I'm wondering . . . is . . . if . . . um . . . maybe . . . you would be the other momma?" Nerissa waited for the explosion to happen. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the yelling and the screaming. Instead, she felt kisses on her face. _Why does my face feel wet? That's not wet, that's kisses. She's kissing me. _Nerissa opened her eyes to see a glowing Meschelein looking down at her. "Is that a yes?" Meschelein happily nodded her head and carefully held Nerissa, aware of the baby between them.

"Yes, I will be the other mother. Thank you for asking me. In seven days, there will be a formal crowning ceremony. I need you to be present, because I have something to ask you as well."

"Do you want to know what the baby's name is? I know what to name the baby."

"I would like to know now, so I may announce it properly at the ceremony. The ceremony will also be a time to bless our daughter. She will be very beautiful." Meschelein looked down at the baby, smiling with pride, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I decided to name the baby Gretel Margaret. I always thought Gretel was a magical name and Margaret because that was Lexa's middle name. Mind you, it took me two Christmases to get that out of her."

"Gretel Margaret is a fine name. Here, tradition dictates that the middle name should reflect the birth mother. What is your middle name?"

"Mine? You want to known mine? Can't we just use yours instead and tell everybody you gave the baby to me and it was transplanted at the last minute?" Nerissa was desperate. She didn't like her middle name, and did not believe it would fit with Gretel.

"Nerissa, I think it is time for you to have another tea with these ideas that you are telling me." Meschelein started to get up when her mother entered the room.

"Do not get up off that bed, you look like you need it. Would you like anything?" Mother was enjoying herself staying at the tower.

"I was about to fix Nerissa some tea. I was thinking her mind needs to be cleared a little with the crazy ideas that she tells me." Meschelein lay back down on the bed, picking up the baby and placing her on her chest. She did not see the look of confusion that Nerissa had on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what you said or am I going to guess that you told your mother I am up for execution."

Meschelein suddenly sat straight up, holding the baby. She turned around to look Nerissa in the eyes. "I was telling mother I was going to fix you some tea. It seems as though I need to cast a spell as well to clear your mind. Execution . .? I would never have you executed."

Nerissa started laughing, with a silent 'gotcha.' Meschelein did not know what to think or say. "I was just trying to get your attention. Honest." Nerissa crossed her heart, "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Nerissa continued to laugh, causing Meschelein to wonder if maybe the transfer to Tutela Isle had caused Nerissa to lose her mind.

Mother came back with the teas, one for Nerissa, and one for Meschelein. She noticed Nerissa laughing, and the look of confusion that Meschelein had on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I am not sure how to answer that question at the moment," Meschelein answered as she continued to check Nerissa to see if she had suddenly fallen ill.

"We will be having a lamb roast for our night meal. Do you think she is well enough to sit at the table with us?"

"I am not sure how to answer that question at the moment. If you would wait a moment, I will ask her how she feels."

"Nerissa, if you are well enough, mother would like you to sit at the table with us for dinner." Meschelein hoped that the fever or whatever it was that caused the temporary insanity of her Nerissa had passed.

"Okey dokey pokey . . . shall do." Nerissa let out the last of the giggles as Meschelein told her mother they would be there. Nerissa was still on a liquid diet, but would soon be graduating to a semisolid diet. Nerissa could not wait to be able to eat solid food again.

"It felt good to laugh like that again. I missed my Meschelein. Are you ever going to tell me what those words mean in English?"

"I missed you too, Nerissa, and the words that I have been telling you are I love you and I miss you." Meschelein leaned over to kiss Nerissa. The kiss was long and slow, as a feeling of love passed between them.

They stopped kissing, with Meschelein still hovering over Nerissa. "You love me? Nobody ever told me that before, nobody except Lexa. Meschelein, can I ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything." Meschelein had a look of pride and love on her face, her eyes wide and dilated as she looked at Nerissa.

"Is it okay?" Nerissa could not find the appropriate words. They were there in her head somewhere, but the communication between her brain and mouth had malfunctioned for the time being.

"Is what okay?"

"Is it okay, I mean, here I am a working class folk, and there you are royalty. I don't know if it has ever been done before. I mean, you know I'm an orphan. I don't want to cause a scandal. I could go away to another village or something if you're ashamed of me. We haven't done anything yet, and nobody knows yet."

"Nerissa, you are not making sense. Yes, I know you are an orphan, and it does not matter if whatever it is you are trying to tell me has ever been done before. You do not shame me, and everybody knows that I have been waiting for my beloved to awaken from her maternal slumber. What is it that you are asking? If you would like, we could move, but it would take time to build another palace." Meschelein was confused, not sure what Nerissa was asking. Nothing connected with another idea enough to be able to come up with a plausible question.

"I don't know. I was just wondering if you would get tired of me because I'm common folk, not royalty. I don't want to embarrass you if I use the wrong fork or something."

"Nerissa, I love you. You would not, could not embarrass me. We will be bonded for eternity." Meschelein now had an idea what Nerissa was asking. All she had to do was reassure Nerissa that everything was fine, that she was panicking for nothing, right?

"You say that now, but . . ."

"Nerissa, listen to me. You know what I say is the truth. I have never lied to you. I have always told you what happened during the day, even in slumber. Believe in that, Nerissa."

"Okay, I believe you. I love you, Meschelein." Nerissa raised her head just a bit to place a kiss on Meschelein's nose. Meschelein reached up to her nose and smiled, knowing that this bridge was well on the way to repair.

"There is only one other matter to clarify."

"It's Zelda." Nerissa suddenly found the top of Gretel's head fascinating, especially since she was waiting for the inevitable. _Okay, on the count of three_ . . . _1 . . . 2 . . . 3. _Sure enough, there it was. The baby was enjoying the bouncing motion, and if Nerissa was not lying on the bed, she was sure she would have fallen over.

"I am sorry, please understand." Meschelein was having a hard time controlling her laughter. Trying very hard to stop laughing, she said, "Zelda means gray battle maid, and you are definitely not a gray battle maid. We will keep Margaret for her middle name."

"Thank you very much for your support."

Mother heard her daughter roaring with laughter and wondered what was so funny. In between snorts, Meschelein told her mother what had happened. Now, not only Meschelein was laughing, but her mother as well.

"Gretel, is it possible we could swap bodies?"

The following day, Nerissa, with a little help from Meschelein, walked around the outside of the tower. Meschelein helped to construct a baby carrier for Nerissa to help carry the baby. Bessa was outside tending the laundry, and saw a stranger walking around the palace. Not knowing what else to do, she called upon one of the guards to see to the stranger. Nerissa tried to explain, but the explanation just seemed to pass through one ear and out the other.

Meschelein returned from her visit to the village, and expecting to find Nerissa walking around outside, she panicked when she could not find her. She saw Bessa tending the laundry. "Bessa, did you see Nerissa? I have searched for her and I cannot find her. Do you where she could have gone."

"What does Nerissa look like? The only Nerissa I know was the one with . . . oh no . . . I could not tell it was she from her profile. I am sorry. I called the guards to take care of a stranger. I thought it was a vagrant come to beg for food again."

Meschelein's nostrils were flaring, eyes growing red, and voice deepening. "You called the guards on my wife, who not seven days ago gave birth to a baby. My daughter, our daughter, that she was carrying, was outside to take a stroll to appreciate the sunshine. How dare you." Meschelein quickly ran to the guardhouse.

"My Empress, may I be of service to you?" It was one of the members of the search party.

"I am searching for Nerissa. She and the baby were outside today. Upon my return, she is missing. Bessa says that she called one of the guards to see to a vagrant."

"I have good news, then, Empress." Meschelein was about to speak, but was stopped when the guard continued. "Lady Nerissa was brought here to the guardhouse. I escorted her to your chambers in the palace after explaining to everyone that she is your beloved. The last I had seen her, she was slumbering peacefully with your baby as well, my Empress."

"Thank you very much for your help. I am happy to know that someone was thinking." Meschelein immediately ran into the palace towards her chambers. There sleeping on her bed, was Nerissa, with Gretel on top of her chest. Meschelein entered as quietly as she could.

"It's all right. I'm not sleeping. I'm just wondering how many cookies to bake for the guard that brought me here."

"I am sorry, Nerissa. Bessa mistook you for a vagrant and called the guards to escort you off the grounds. Are you injured?" Meschelein was relieved to see Nerissa was doing well. Letting out a long and slow breath, helped her to relieve the worry that she felt.

"It's all right; it's not your fault. I guess that just means I have to change out of my rags, then. Do you have a mall?" Nerissa started laughing with the hopes of breaking the tension.

"Nerissa . .!" Meschelein started laughing as well, glad for the break. She helped Nerissa to sit up on the bed, giving Nerissa some time before standing up. Gretel chose that moment to announce her desires. Once the baby was taken care of, they left the palace to go to Meschelein's tower. A round about route was taken, however, when Meschelein spotted Bessa.

"That is Bessa there."

"Which one is Bessa, the blonde or the brunette over there by the laundry line?"

"Bessa is the brunette carrying the basket."

Nerissa wanted to introduce herself to Bessa for two reasons, one, to announce who she is, and two, to prevent the same thing from happening again. "Hi, are you Bessa?"

"Yes, I am Bessa. We do not allow vagrants here on the royal grounds. As you can see, we are very busy. I suggest you leave now before I call the guards."

Nerissa heard everything that she said, but chose to ignore it, hoping that after the introductions, she would change her mind. "My name is Nerissa, and this is our daughter Gretel. I'm happy to meet you." Feeling Meschelein behind her, "Do you know Meschelein? You see, I don't think you and I know each other because I was asleep when I got here. Meschelein brought a bunch of us over so she can help with whatever they needed help with."

Bessa stood there amazed at what was just said. She dropped the laundry basket to bow before both Nerissa and Meschelein. "I am sorry, Lady Nerissa. Please forgive me in my error of judgment. I am only a humble servant that seeks humility in your presence."

Nerissa turned around to ask Meschelein, "Does that mean I'm sorry?" Meschelein nodded in response.

"I forgive you, but just this once. If this happens again . . . I'll think of something." Nerissa held out her hand, waiting for Bessa to take it. Nerissa shook her hand in agreement. "Did you want to come over for something to eat? I haven't graduated to solid food yet, but I'll sit down with you though?"

"Thank you, Lady Nerissa, you are most kind. I am sorry I have to decline your offer, as I must help with the preparations for the crowning ceremony."

"Okay, well, I'll let you get back to work, then. I'm not at full capacity yet, but if there is something that I can do, just let me know."

Part 4

Seven days had passed, and the time for the ceremony was here. Meschelein left at sunrise, leaving Nerissa and Gretel to sleep. She asked her mother to help Nerissa and Gretel prepare for the ceremony.

Nerissa woke up to Gretel's cry for attention. Once that was done, she gathered a dress and a towel to bring along with her to the bath. "Just think, Gretel . . . today will be the day that I get to become a queen. I know that life is not a fairy tale, but, Gretel, you have to understand. All my life I have felt like I would always be wishing for the stretch limos and fur coats. Now, I'm living that dream. Oh, Gretel, I wish more than anything else you will not grow up like I did. Let's go take that bath so we can be presentable, correction, beautiful for tonight."

Mother appeared a short time later with the proper clothing and accessories for both. After the baby had her bath, mother dressed Gretel in a soft, yellow gown made of silk, a bonnet of the same color and fabric, and wrapped in a soft, powder blue blanket. Mother clasped a necklace around the baby's neck. It was only worn on this day because it is a very special necklace set aside specifically for such an occasion. It is a single, clear crystal hung on a golden chain. The crystal is so clear a rainbow would be cast on the wall as the light shone through. Gretel was now prepared for the ceremony.

Now it was Nerissa's turn. As tradition dictated on Tutela Isle, the betrothed presents herself in an ivory silken gown, with an ivory veil placed on top of the head and held in place by a simple golden crown. The sleeves long and flowing and the skirt stopping just below the knee, the neck is bare in preparation for the necklace to be presented upon announcement of the engagement. Nerissa will hold a bouquet of red roses, which Meschelein will accept as an expression of love. Nerissa had been practicing her speech, and she crossed all her fingers and all her toes hoping that she would not be too nervous to remember it. A guard announced it was time for the ceremony to begin. Nerissa picked up Gretel and held her in her arms. Gretel would be first. Mother would hold the flowers until it was time.

Everyone was gathered in the public arena, which is a colossal room, some saying the size of the Roman coliseum. Beige walls, each with torches to provide the necessary light, surrounded the dais located in the center of the room. There was only one device in the entire palace that would be able to light them, because not only were these torches enchanted, they were up so high nobody would be able to reach them. The walls extended what seemed to be forever, until they reached the very top, where the ceiling was dome shaped, painted a dark blue, with movable doors that when closed, an engraved golden disk was seen in the middle. And when open, anyone who looked up could see the beautiful clear, blue sky.

Mayors, governors, magistrates, and members of the council had gathered in the room, sitting on the provided benches. The royal guards, the best of the kingdom, surrounded the mother and the lady as they entered the arena, where the guards stepped aside to let the lady pass at the appointed spot. Nerissa stood in front of the dais, with Gretel in her arms. Suddenly, the talking ceased as the lights blew out. A shining light was seen coming down from the ceiling, stopping midway between the floor and the steps of the dais. A burst of light with thunder blinded everyone, and Nerissa felt Gretel pulled from her arms. When she opened her eyes, Nerissa was at a loss for words because there before her, was Meschelein in a long gown resembling the midnight sky floating in the air, now descending slowly onto the dais. Gretel floated towards Meschelein, who grasped her securely in her arms.

An older woman now standing next to Meschelein placed a crown adorned with sapphires, emeralds, and rubies upon Meschelein's head. "All behold the beauty and power of our Empress. Here, standing before us, is Empress Meschelein the Enchantress. Let us stand in awe as she announces the joining of her heart. All hail our Empress!" the announcement echoed throughout the room.

"It was six years ago that I was cast away from society. With no one by my side, I was alone, cold, and hungry. A stranger shared the meager means of her household. Over time, I am no longer alone, as I found my heart. Over time, I am no longer cold, as I found the warmth of love. Over time, I am no longer hungry, as I found nourishment of a shared life. I have been further blessed by the sharing of a soul. Behold and gaze upon your future ruler . . . Princess Gretel Margaret . . . born of a woman that has granted me a gift no one can equal." Gretel was lifted for all to see, held securely in her mother's hands. "I call upon the one that has granted me this gift." Everyone glanced at one another, wondering who it could be.

Nerissa was stunned. She could not move or speak.

Meschelein climbed down from the dais, looking at Nerissa, who still had her mouth open. Meschelein gently closed Nerissa's mouth and whispered, "Nerissa, I need you to come with me."

Nerissa heard the words, but she could not understand what was said.

Meschelein whistled the same tune she used when they first met, finally getting a response. Nerissa blinked repeatedly, attempting to come to her senses as Meschelein levitated them both to the dais. "Here, standing before you, is our princess' birth mother. Do you, Lady Nerissa, promise to love and cherish our daughter under the eyes of the gods?"

Nerissa found her voice, "Yes, I promise to love and cherish our daughter under the eyes of the gods."

"Do you, Lady Nerissa, promise under the watchful eyes of the gods, to protect and teach the princess, to teach her right from wrong, to impress upon her the importance of morals and values, until your death?"

"Yes, I promise under the watchful eyes of the gods, to protect and teach the princess all that she will need to be able to lead a happy and fulfilled life until my death."

"The gods have heard your promise. Now let them bless the princess so she may forever be protected by the gods." Meschelein let go of Gretel as the baby started to float high in the sky. A light shone down from above, and the necklace Gretel wore intensified the light and filled the room with a rainbow of colors and light as it descended from the dome. The light, which is a pure, soft light, then slowly cocooned the baby. Meschelein, being an Enchantress, recognizes the light as a light that could only come from one source, the will of the gods. The gods had truly heard the words that were spoken, and granted the gift of protection to the princess, a gift that is only granted to those deemed worthy by the gods. Gretel slowly came down and Meschelein held her securely in her hands once again. "Let it be known on this day that Princess Gretel Margaret has been blessed by the gods above." Meschelein gave the baby back to Nerissa, who in turn gave Gretel to mother, who gave the roses to Nerissa.

Meschelein bowed down on one knee and lowered her head in respect in front of Nerissa. "Lady Nerissa, it was a short time ago that you found me cold, alone, and hungry. It is because of your gift of warmth that I am no longer cold. It is because of your heart that I am no longer alone. It is because you have nourished me with a shared life that I am no longer hungry." Meschelein slowly rose off the floor, reached inside her sleeve, and pulled out a necklace. Holding the necklace, a bright gold chain with a heart pendant, she stated, "I give this to you as my gift of love. This is my heart, as it contains my blood. May you always protect it, as it beats with yours, and keep it warm, as it lay on your heart."

"I, Lady Nerissa, give these roses to you, Empress Meschelein. When the petals fall, may they be swept up by the blowing breezes to float around the world showing everyone my love for you. I give these to you as my humble gift of love." Meschelein received the roses and held them up for all to see.

The lights came on and loud applause erupted through the palace. Meschelein set the roses on the throne while she held the hands of love . . . Nerissa. There were no more words to be said; their eyes said everything that words could not.

Gretel, however, had had enough. She had needs to be met, and made them known.

Nerissa had been glad for the disruption, needing a little while to gather herself together. The lights, Meschelein, the announcement, everything had been magical. All of her dreams seemed to be coming true. _I guess dreams really do come true. I just wish it wasn't all at once. It wasn't too long ago I was hoping and wishing for all of this. Yet I wanted to commit suicide because I didn't have a reason to live, I was wasted space. But now, Meschelein and Gretel have changed all that. To die now would be . . . well, insane._

"You wanted to end your life, have a sinful death?" Meschelein searched for Nerissa after changing into a cool summer dress, sky blue in color and made of a thin, comfortable material, the long, open sleeves allowing the constant breezes to blow through the dress, and was a little more comfortable to wear to the celebration. She had heard Nerissa's thoughts and could not believe what Nerissa had said.

"What?" Nerissa looked up, to see Meschelein standing in the doorway of her chambers. "Oh, Meschelein, it was a lovely day, wasn't it? It was so magical, with Gretel and the rainbow. Too bad I don't have my camera. Thank you, Meschelein, you know, you're not the only one that was lonely. With you, I found love, and I don't feel that way anymore." _At least, I don't think I do_. "I still don't know what happened to that cat, but it's not important now. Gretel's done now did you want to hold her?"

"Nerissa, are you all right? I am sorry if I frightened you." Meschelein was still worried about the thoughts she had heard.

"Oh, Meschelein, I'm fine. No, I no longer want to kill myself . . . that would really be insane. Why would I want to do that now? I have no reason to now that all my dreams have been fulfilled. Everything is absolutely perfect, Meschelein."

Meschelein took Gretel and held her in her arms. Gretel seemed to snuggle up to Meschelein as soon as she held her. "Nerissa, are you sure you are well?"

"Do you think we could keep the necklace? She doesn't have to wear it. We could just keep it and put it away somewhere. Yes, I am fine, so stop worrying."

"Nerissa, I love you, and I wish to be with you for an eternity. I worried when I heard your thoughts of an undignified death." Nerissa looked up to look at Meschelein, who had taken off her necklace for the ceremony and had not put it back on. Nerissa was not scared. In fact, a feeling of trust, of being settled seemed to emanate into her soul. The kids always ran away when Meschelein did not have her necklace. Bessa was the only one who had not run away, and now Nerissa.

"Um, Meschelein, does your mother know about me?"

"Nerissa, I have told my mother that you are an orphan. I did not tell her how it is you came to be pregnant, however. That is something that I think you should tell her."

"Well, there's just one problem with that theory. She and I don't speak the same language. We communicate with hand signals and gestures. The two of us together probably look like Abbot and Castello."

"I will translate for you."

"Okay, then why not just tell her. You know all there is." _Do I have to tell her? Please don't make me._

Meschelein sensed the avoidance and hoped to put a stop it. "Nerissa, it is better if it comes from you. A translator is just that, a translator. They translate what the originator says into the language of the listener. You are the originator. I am the translator. Mother is the listener. It needs to come from you. I only gave my mother the barest of details about you. The rest must be told to her from the originator. Do you understand?"

"I could just write . . ."

"No, Nerissa, it must be told to her. You know it must be done."

"I don't want her to hate me." Nerissa stood up to change her dress and she was suddenly grabbed. Meschelein held Nerissa while praying to whatever deity would listen to take away the pain that her love was feeling.

"Nerissa, I do not believe my mother would hate you. You are the mother of her favorite grandchild."

"I'm sorry, and as far as I know, you are an only child, unless you're hiding a sibling somewhere. That means that Gretel is her only grandchild, so it would be a given, wouldn't it? Now let me get changed. It wouldn't be right to go to the party in this dress, as pretty as it is." Nerissa gently cleansed Meschelein's face just as she had done many times before, except this time, Meschelein started purring like a cat. "It was you! You were the cat! Well, I couldn't ask for a better pet, now, could I? After all, it turned out to be the one that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Meschelein." Nerissa gently urged Meschelein to bend over to let Meschelein know how she felt as only two lovers can. It was a short kiss, but it would have to do until later.

"Do you have your necklace or is it back at the tower?"

"I will put it back on. I needed to be certain you are well."

"I'm fine now, thank you. The population is probably used to you not wearing it, but it still might scare some people. I feel sorry for servants who would be cleaning up the mess after the party. Can you imagine?"

"Nerissa!"

"Really, everybody wearing thick dresses and suits, can you imagine the smell afterwards? Yuck, I really don't want to go there."

"Nerissa!"

"It would really be better if we get your necklace back on. We'll slowly train the population. We don't want to rush it."

"Nerissa . . ." Meschelein clasped the necklace around her neck. Everything was good again.

Nerissa's dress is a short sleeved peasant style dress. The inner dress, spring green in color, the shell a dark tan, adding contrast to the garment made of a fine material. The hem reached the middle of Nerissa's knees, and the cut, although conservative in nature, still allowed everyone to see Nerissa's trim figure, even after the birth of the baby. Both were wearing boots. Not the thick boots that would be worn while tracking or hunting, but a lighter more comfortable style for this season.

Meschelein told her mother about the conversation. Gretel was given back to the proud parents, and all three entered the room in which the party was being held. A loud roar of applause was heard as they entered.

The party came to a close soon after sunset then it was time to take care of Gretel.

On the way back to the tower, there was another concern that Nerissa needed to address. "Meschelein, I need to talk to you about something. After Gretel is settled, we'll talk about it."

Gretel was fed, changed, bathed, and bedded down for the night. Nerissa held Meschelein's hand as they strolled to sit on the bed. "Meschelein, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that Gretel will never be without a mother. I want her to always have someone to call momma. Will you promise that to me? When I die, I need you to see that Gretel has a momma. I don't want her to grow up as I did; it was not a pleasant childhood. Please, Meschelein; please promise me that Gretel will always have a momma."

"Nerissa, do you realize what you are saying? You are asking me to live an empty life without you."

"Please promise me, Meschelein."

"Nerissa, if you die my heart will die with yours. I will live an empty existence."

"Please promise me, Meschelein. I need Gretel to always have a momma. You don't know what kind of life I had, how empty I always felt and still feel because I don't have anyone to call momma. I want you to promise me."

"All right, Nerissa, I promise that Gretel will always have someone to call momma. It may not be me, but I promise that Gretel will always have a family to call her own."

"Thank you, Meschelein, it does mean a lot to me. I trust you in your judgment to know who would be called upon to take our place should something happen to the both of us, God forbid. I love you, Meschelein. I love you because of everything that you did for me. I trust you. I love you. I want to be with you for eternity. You have made my fairy tale wishes come true. I will always be here for you. I know that during our life we may go in separate directions, you in yours and me in mine. I want you to always remember I love you. When your journey is done, all you have to do is look and I will be there with my arms open only for you. Gretel and I will always be here waiting for you to come back." Nerissa reached around Meschelein's neck to unclasp the necklace then reached over to place it inside a dish on Meschelein's bedside table.

"Nerissa, you are the most beautiful lady in my kingdom. I have truly been blessed with your love. As you wait for me, remember, I will wait for you. Gretel and I will have a fire burning, stew waiting, and a warm bed waiting for your return. As I made your fairy tale wishes come true, you filled my empty heart with love, strength, and confidence. If you ever get lost and cannot find your way to return to me, remember our love, hold the necklace and remember our love with all your strength and I will return to you, and you will find your way back home. I wish for you to spend an eternity with me. I love you, Nerissa."

That night was a special night because Nerissa gave Meschelein another special gift, the gift of love. Long hours of caressing, holding, and whispering words of amity since it was still too early for them to fully consummate their love for each other. They would need to wait a while longer before they could exchange their souls, their hearts, their love. As a shooting star was seen above, they wished for the same thing . . . to be with each other for an eternity. If either of them were ever separated from each other, they would always find their way home to the other's heart.

A year had passed since the announcement was made. Meschelein immediately set about changing and improving the existing laws that the previous ruler had made. Since education was now open to everyone, where as before education was seen as something only for the elite, the villages had improved. Crime rate was down, profits increased, and an increase in morale was seen in every village. She would like to continue that idea and create an advanced educational system similar to the universities that she had seen while traveling.

Though the crime rate had decreased considerably, there was still a problem, so a system of law enforcement had been established. Tutela Isle had lived in peace for many centuries, and Meschelein did not see the reason for so many armed guards around the palace, so she appointed some of them to the surrounding villages. Even by taking away a quarter of the armed guards that were stationed at the palace, that still left the palace with adequate security. The guards that were now recruited for law enforcement duty were stationed in various villages around the island. These and other such changes kept Meschelein very busy.

Nerissa was busy as well. Gretel would stay with her grandmother during the daylight hours while Nerissa was studying the laws and protocol that she needed to learn to become Meschelein's queen. After supper, Nerissa would have lessons in Meschelein's native tongue. It was a slow progress, but Nerissa was finding it easier to understand Meschelein's mother without relying on a translator. Nerissa, however, was finding it difficult to learn how to dance. _All right, let's face it, I have two left feet and can't tell one step from another_ became Nerissa's mantra.

According to protocol, the queen was the governing body's silent voice. Nerissa interpreted this as, the king thinks of an idea and the queen is the one to do all the legwork to see that it is done. Nerissa and Meschelein had many discussions on this topic, but there was one that she would always remember.

"_Meschelein, why is it you get to be the brains and take recognition for the work that I do? It's not fair, I mean, you're the king, and I will be the queen. Aren't we supposed to have equal power in this? Why do you get to have all the credit for the work that I do?"_

"_Nerissa, the protocol is broad in scope to leave it open for interpretation. Who takes credit to see that the laws and ideas that are passed is left up to the ruling body. That means, Nerissa_ . . ._ that I get to choose to have you recognized for the work that you had done."_

"_Okay. And your choice will be?" Nerissa waited for the answer with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. _You had better answer right buddy or else . . .

"_Nerissa, I would not be here without you. With every chance that I have, I will always let the audience know, be it the council or the mayors, that you are a part of my life and my queen. I may be the voice, but you will always be the heart, soul, and silent partner to the crown of Tutela Isle." _

"_So I don't have anything to worry about?" Nerissa was starting to relax and her arms unfolded as her stance relaxed. _

"_No, Nerissa, you do not have anything to worry about with this protocol. However, there seems to be some difficulty with your dancing lessons." Meschelein was finding it amusing. Every time Meschelein brought up the subject of her dancing lessons, Nerissa quickly changed the subject. Not this time, not if Meschelein had anything to do about it. "Let us begin, then." _

_Meschelein brought Nerissa into proper posture and started dancing. Soon, that, too, was resolved. All she needed was the right teacher._

According to tradition, the couple spends thirty days apart from each other without contact. The palace was large enough for the two of them not to meet each other, but it was at night when the loneliness would set in. As time grew closer, neither was able to sleep much and both were distraught in their own right. The palace servants could not wait for the time to pass, as both expressed their misery by yelling and screaming about everything.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. The location was a hilltop half a day's ride east of the palace. The ceremony would be held during the daytime under a canopy, which was octagon in shape and ivory in color. It was made of a very strong material held in place by rope tethered to strong and heavy wooden poles to provide stability. The priestess had agreed to perform the ceremony of this new joining, the same priestess who had presided over Emperor Brogan and Empress Meschelein's own wedding. The priestess hoped and prayed that the Empress had truly found her heart the second time around.

In the past, the groom would ride to the ceremony on a strong stallion, leading the bridal carriage to the ceremony. The bride is blindfolded, so she must rely upon her groom to lead the way to safety. Once at the altar, the blindfold is removed and tied around the adjoining hands during the ceremony, as she had done with Brogan. What Brogan did not know, however, was that Meschelein did not trust her Emperor, so she saw through the blindfold as she walked the path to the altar.

This time would be different. Meschelein needed to find a way to convey her love, her trust, and her loyalty in a way that only Nerissa would understand. Meschelein felt part of her duties included the upholding of tradition and customs, but customs and traditions do change, and this was such a circumstance. This would indeed be a special occasion, an occasion that every storyteller would never tire of retelling, as well as the listener never tiring of hearing.

The gown and accessories would be the same. Meschelein would be dressed in a long, flowing, red gown with a veil headdress anchored in place by the royal crown. Around her neck would be the Pendragon family crest made of gold. Gold armlets worn on each arm with a carved design symbolizing power and loyalty adorned with precious jewels were worn as well.

Nerissa would wear the same color gown and headdress as Meschelein's, the difference would be the simple golden crown, but only until the formal ceremony announcing the appointment of the queen. The gold armlets are much smaller and less intricately designed as well. The neck is bare until she is bestowed with the family crest of the one she is to spend an eternity with.

Once at the altar, the priestess will bind their hands with a silken cloth anointed with the purest water on the Isle, the water from the Fountain of the Gods. It is told that the water within are the tears of woe from the gods as they viewed the mortals' bloodshed. Meschelein's family crest will be placed upon Nerissa's chest, and they will be wed. The ceremony is completed without words spoken by either Meschelein or Nerissa. Once wine is had by both, the ceremony is complete.

A small camp was set up approximately five miles from the altar, which by horse was a short distance, whereas walking the distance would be trying, as there were steep hills and valleys to contend with. It did not matter how in shape the person was, it was still a trying distance.

Sprite, will you calm down, you're about as nervous as a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Stand still and let me make sure you will be positively perfect.

"I can't help it. I'm marrying a king or sovereign or ruler. OOOOHHH! I'm marrying Meschelein today! There, I said it three times and it still didn't help. I hope Meschelein is in better condition than I am."

"Meschelein, if you do not hold still you will embarrass yourself at the altar, because you will only be partly dressed."

"But, Mother, this is the day that I am to marry Nerissa. She is my beloved. This day has finally come. I'm sorry, mother, of course I will calm down. It just seems an eternity, mother, it seems an eternity."

Eventually, both were prepared for the wedding.

Remember what I taught you, Sprite, head up, shoulders back, and smile a happy smile. This is the day that you have been dreaming about. I'll be there watching, don't worry.

"Except I wish you were here."

Bessa announced somebody waiting for Lady Nerissa. Expecting guards to escort her to the canopy, she found instead . . . _Isn't there supposed to be a pair of eyes there instead of a chest._

"I am to escort you to the ceremony."

"What?" Nerissa was confused. That was, until she looked up. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Meschelein. You must think I'm a ditz. I think my brain turned to mush. How are we going to do this? Ride the ponies or ride the buggy?"

Meschelein laughed at Nerissa's attempt at humor, but they had to get started or they would not make it on time. "Nerissa, we will take the horses. We will stop at the bottom of the hill and walk our way up. It would be too trying for you to walk the distance from here to the canopy."

"Oh, okay. Come on then, on the ponies we go." Nerissa grabbed a hold of Meschelein's hands and led her to the horses. "Is there a preference or is it a free for all?"

"Nerissa, this is a wedding."

"I'm sorry."

Sprite, there is a time for humor and a time to be serious. Now is not the time for humor.

"I think you misunderstand. There are steeds that are meant for such an occasion. They are large enough and strong enough to hold two. Look for those."

Nerissa did as she was instructed, and found the described horses, which were about the size of a Clydesdale, or she imaged it was. There was one in particular, a large, white horse, about as large as large could be, adorned with silver from head to hoof and head to tail. Saddled and ready for such an occasion, they approached the horse standing by a platform. Nerissa stood aside, waiting for Meschelein to climb up.

"Nerissa, I need for you to guide the horse to the destination. I do not have the eye. Mother gave me a potion to lower my abilities upon my request."

Suddenly concerned about what she had heard, Nerissa asked, "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"My life, my trust, and my faith are in your ability to guide us to bind our hearts together finally as one."

"In other words, you're defenseless and you're relying on me to get you there. I don't have a problem with that; it's just that I don't know how to drive . . . a horse."

Meschelein could not help but laugh. "Nerissa, everything will be fine. These horses have been taught where to go. All you need to do is give it a little push."

"A little push, huh? You do realize I'll get a hernia if I push this thing, and not only that, but suffer your mother's wrath? She barely forgave me for breaking her prized vase."

Meschelein laughed even harder at this point. "That prized vase is worth nothing, and was only used to place trash inside. I will instruct you how."

After careful instruction, the horse started moving at a slow pace towards the altar, Nerissa in the front, Meschelein in the back with her arms wrapped around Nerissa's waist. Nerissa was thankful as they reached their final destination, and wondered if maybe it really would have been easier to walk the distance. Up the hill they walked together, arm in arm.

Upon reaching the altar, their hands were bound together . . .

We are gathered here to celebrate the union of two hearts and two souls. They have lived separate lives, each experiencing joy, faith, and trust in their own right. That which they thought they could trust had been shattered. That which they thought they had placed their faith had been ridiculed. That which had brought them joy had saddened them. Two broken souls, two broken hearts mending to become one The gods above sought to aide these broken hearts in mending by placing two souls together, Dark and light, love and hate, trust and betrayal, And most importantly faith must always live together as one So the gods had foretold.  
This union between these two souls had been destined by the gods And I am here today to speak on their behalf, to bless this union on their behalf, To bind these two precious souls on their behalf The tears of the gods have anointed the cloth that binds their hands, And may those tears be tears of joy, not tears of pain as has been told.

Everyone watched in awe as the cloth glowed. Nerissa stared in fascination. Meschelein could feel the tingling of the cloth. Once the cloth had stopped glowing, it was removed and their hands unclasped. A cup of red wine had been placed on the altar. Each was to give one drop of blood into the wine.

Into this wine, they have given their lifeblood. As each sips from this goblet, their hearts and their souls will unite as one.

First, Meschelein sipped the wine then turned the goblet so Nerissa was presented with the same area from which Meschelein had taken her sip. After Nerissa took her sip from the goblet, the priestess continued.

Two souls, two hearts have been united. The gods have blessed this union.

They walked silently down the hill as the crowd applauded.

_I feel like I'm dancing on a cloud. I feel so free. I wonder what Meschelein is feeling._

"Now we must ride the horse back to the camp and change our clothing. You will assist me, and I will assist you."

"No offense, but can you do that?"

"I never take offense from you, and yes, I can. I will do it through the eyes of love."

They stopped at the bottom of the hill. Standing in front of their horse, they kissed each other as only two lovers can. The outside world became nonexistent. They heard nothing but each other's heartbeat. They felt nothing but the other's breath. Once they pulled apart, they each sat down on the saddle once again for the ride to their new future.

"All right, pony . . . let's get back to camp, shall we?" The horse did not react. Nerissa did what she was taught to do . . . again. It only stared straight ahead.

"Okay, so you're not a pony. How about Valiant instead? Will that work?" The horse started moving for the ride back to camp. "Hey, Valiant works."

Meschelein lightly laughed as she gathered Nerissa up in her arms during the ride, enjoying the feeling of her love in her arms.

When they arrived back at camp to change for the ride back to the tower Nerissa and mother had an argument about the change of clothes.

"Look, I still have the dress that I wore for the announcement. Why can't I wear that one?"

"Because a queen never wears the same dress twice, you are now a queen. Though the announcement has not been publicly made, it is how the people will see you. You cannot go out there, in public, in tattered rags and old dresses. It would not be appropriate."

"Celia, that dress is not an old dress. It doesn't even have the cobwebs on it yet."

"Nerissa, you are not of that life any longer. The sooner you realize that, the better. You do not wish to embarrass your betrothed . . . do you?"

"Of course not . . . We've been through that issue. It's just that I don't see the sense in having a dress for every party for every excuse created."

"Then listen to mother. You have new responsibilities now. It is not just yourself you must think of, you must also think of the people."

"I don't have to listen to you. I'll wear what I want to."

A new band was in town, which happened to be Nerissa's favorite band. She asked Lexa if she and her school chums could go to the concert. The band would only be in town for one night. The rule of the house was, if you wanted privileges, such as attending concerts, she had to earn them. One of the ways that was done was by getting good grades in school. Nerissa's grades had slipped from a 'B' average to a 'C' average. Lexa was not happy, and consequently, she did not allow Nerissa to attend the concert. An involved discussion was created because of this declaration. "How about a little cheese with that whine, the cheese is good, the whine, however, needs to be thrown out?" "I'm not whining." "Really, then what is it that you're doing? Praying?" "I don't pray, and I'm not whining." "Hmmm, I see. Nerissa, stop and think about what just happened. Then you can come back to me and tell me you're not whining." Lexa walked away from Nerissa, leaving her behind. ". . . but I'm not!" Nerissa yells as Lexa walks away.

There were beautiful wild flowers growing in the forest, and after choosing a variety of shapes and colors, Nerissa bound them together to give to Celia as a sort of peace offering. Nerissa found mother attending her garden.

Holding the flowers out in front of her, she said, "Celia . . . Mother . . . which dress did you recommend again? Quite frankly, I think the white dress with the pink flowers was pretty. If you had another dress in mind, however, we could go take a look again."

"Are those for me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I thought you might like them. I remembered Meschelein telling me how fond you are of flowers."

"The white dress with the pink flowers is very pretty. Let me put these in some water and we shall go take a look again."

"Thanks, Mother. I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to it . . . you know?"

"Yes, dear, I do know. Just let me pass some of my wisdom down to you and I believe between the both of us, we will have this kingdom falling at your feet."

After changing their clothes, they climbed inside a carriage and rode off to their next destination. First stop was to the tower to pack a few necessities, and then they rode off in the carriage once again, somewhere peaceful and romantic. A place they would remember for always as the magical place they consummated their new life together.

It was a small seaside hut, just large enough for two, which was perfect. Meschelein had the hut built while still married to Brogan as a sort of retreat away from the palace. Meschelein wanted to bring Nerissa to a special place known only to her, and now, Nerissa knew of it as well. She had secretly ridden out there herself to be sure everything was perfect.

"When is that potion supposed to wear off? No offense, but I don't even know if we're going in the right direction. I don't see anything . . ."

"Nerissa, what is wrong?"

"Oh, um, nothing, really, it's just that I think I found the hut that you described, except you said it was very humble in appearance. I have to say you were way off your mark on that one, because it's absolutely adorable."

"That is it, then, and to answer your question, the potion is starting to wear off, so do not worry."

"Okay, so do we park here or somewhere else?"

"There will be somebody waiting there for us to take care of carriage. We just park in front of the hut."

Doing as instructed, they entered the hut, and Nerissa stopped to admire Meschelein's humble beachside hut. Nerissa fell in love not only with Meschelein's hut, but with her all over again. Everything was so lovely. It was a small house made out of clay for protection from the elements. The house was almost white in color from the bleaching by the sun. The door was made out of heavy wood for protection. The windows around the house were still there, and not a crack, even after all this time.

Nerissa found the bedroom, and once her heart started beating again, she stated, "Meschelein . . . now is the time for us to get to know each other on a deeper level. I have never done anything like this before. I would be honored if you would be my teacher."

"Nerissa . . . I have waited for so long to bond with someone on a deeper level, more than just my body, but with my soul as well. I am not your teacher; I am your soul, just as you are my heart."

"I am your heart, just as you are my soul."

They leaned forward towards each other until their lips met in a soft kiss. The tip of a tongue emerged between a set of lips in askance. It was a silent message between the two, as only two people in love would understand, a silent question asking for permission. Being granted permission, they came together softly, lovingly, caressing each other's tongue. Time held no meaning now, no other person, place or thing existed; it was just Meschelein and Nerissa showing their love for one another on a most basic level.

Once the kissing stopped, they silently and carefully undid each other's clothing, letting each piece drop on the floor, each exploring the other's body, gazing, caressing, stroking the other, eliciting the excitement between them. The kissing began again, and then stopped just long enough for Nerissa to lead Meschelein to the bed, with Meschelein on top of Nerissa.

Meschelein had a need to explore Nerissa, to know every sensual spot by heart. She started with the lips, and worked her way down, exploring very carefully with her tongue, always tasting first before proceeding any further. She stopped at Nerissa's pulse point, Meschelein needing to revitalize her energy. Then in tune with Nerissa's heartbeat, began sucking as a vampire would its victim. Feeling her energy revitalized, and Nerissa's sensuality awakening within, she continued her way down to her breasts; and began feeding herself on her heart's energy. The more energy Meschelein revitalized herself with, the more she could feel her heart's awakening desire. No words were spoken, but the vibrations cast off by Nerissa told her all that she needed to know.

As she was feeding, Meschelein very carefully slid her hand down to Nerissa's nether region. Tickling her sensual folds, Nerissa took in a sharp breath and her body tensed, hands gripping the bed linens tightly.

"You are a cruel woman, my soul, cruel for teasing me," Nerissa spoke between breaths.

"Be patient, my heart, all good things come to those who wait." Meschelein smelled the sweet scent of her love on her hands, and became even more aroused. Opening Nerissa's mouth carefully, she swept her index and middle finger on the inner lining of her lower lip, giving Nerissa a taste of ambrosia, the nectar of the gods.

Meschelein lowered herself in between Nerissa's legs so she would be able to tickle her heart's sensual folds with her tongue, listening to the sharp intake of Nerissa's breath, exciting her even further. Sweet ambrosia started flowing, and Meschelein licked up every delicious drop. Nerissa's body tightened even more, her back hunching at the teasing she was being tortured with. Meschelein smiled as she felt the constant vibrations and tensing of the muscles under her. Meschelein needed to send Nerissa up to the heavens now, and that was exactly what she did, carefully caressing Nerissa as she descended to be with the mortals once again.

Nerissa was speechless. She could not find the words adequate enough to express her gratitude in Meschelein's ability to satisfy her carnal desire. When words fail, action must be taken, and that was what Nerissa did. Nerissa expressed all her love and gratitude in a very sensual kiss, causing both to see the stars. Nerissa let go, and dreamed of the heavens that she only had a brief glimpse of.

Nerissa awoke the following day to find Meschelein peacefully asleep next to her. At least that was what she thought.

"How is my heart feeling this morning?"

"Every bit as wonderful as wonderful can be. I'm only sorry about one thing."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't take you up to see the heavens yourself, I fell asleep before I was able to."

"We have an eternity, there is no rush. Are you feeling sore?"

"Yes, just a little, but it's well worth it. It definitely was a magical time. I never dreamed it could feel like this. How about we bathe, take a leisurely stroll along the shore, eat a little, nibble a little, and then come back so you can teach me how to send you up to the heavens?"

"You do every day, Nerissa. You send me up to the heavens every day. How about, instead, you let me see your soul, bind with your soul, Nerissa . . . hmmm? Let me see the place that you call heaven."

"Your wish is my command." And so it began . . . two people coming together as one.

They spent a week exploring, caressing, and loving one another.

As much as they would like, they could not be here for an eternity, so after seven days, they packed up to go back to real life, the life of ruling a kingdom.

Gretel and mother were waiting at the tower when they arrived. On the outside, Gretel looked very much like Nerissa. On the inside though, she was very much like Meschelein. Despite her beginnings, if no one knew any better, they would believe Meschelein had fertilized the seed.

"Momma, momma," Gretel cried when she saw her mothers approaching the tower. Mother held Gretel's hand firmly to keep her from running towards the wagon. The little princess knew no fear, which was both good and bad, depending on your point of view. Once the carriage stopped, Celia let go and watched happily as her granddaughter ran towards her mothers.

It was decided, when Gretel started to learn how to speak, that she would speak the native tongue for the first six years of her life. This way, she would be better able to communicate with her people. After that, she would learn English, giving her another opportunity in learning how to communicate with her people. Not everybody spoke the native tongue, so it would be necessary to learn both languages. Other languages would be learned as she grew. The first lesson that anyone of the hierarchy learned, is that communication is the key to a happy and successful kingdom.

This was decided despite Nerissa's objection. It was not that Nerissa's objection went unheard . . . it was the lack of experience, the lack of knowledge that weakened Nerissa's objection. She needed a walk to collect her thoughts, to give her a chance to put herself back together. She walked into the forest that surrounded the tower. Strange things happened in this forest, where mysterious voices, images, creatures were found. Those who entered were often seen running without any explanation, mumbling words that no one was able to understand. She unknowingly entered the forest nicknamed codru de insanity, or the forest of insanity.

Thinking of Lexa, she started to speak. "Oh, Lexa, here I am a queen. My fairy tale dreams came true. I am Queen Guinevere, and King Arthur is my husband. We have a little princess, Princess Gretel, whose middle name is Margaret. At last, Lexa, the fantasies are fantasies no longer and I . . ." Nerissa suddenly stopped her musings as she saw something. Right there, in front of her. Somebody was standing in front of her, and she could see right through them. She knew she left the tower all by herself, so why was there somebody now standing in front of her, blocking her path. The fight or flight decision time took over at this point. Nerissa not being a fighter, flight was the only option, and that she did. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, because she certainly did not know what she was doing, running as fast as she could to the tower, opening the door, running straight up the stairs, to finally stop in the bedroom.

"Momma, cum te simţi . . ." _Momma, how are _. . .

Meschelein was giving Gretel her lessons when she heard the door suddenly open. Seeing her wife fly by the laboratory in a panicked state put Meschelein on alert. She asked Celia to watch Gretel so she could find out what had happened.

"Nerissa . . . Nerissa, are you there?" Looking around the bedroom, she found Nerissa cuddled in a corner in the fetal position. This brought worry and concern to Meschelein. Never had she seen her love in such a manner. What could have happened to cause this? Attempting to read her thoughts, she could not. Nerissa's thoughts were confused, jumbled, and difficult to read. The only option would be to ask. First though, she needed to be able to reach Nerissa . . . to reassure her that she was alright, she was safe . . . she was home.

"Nerissa, listen to me. Listen as I speak to you." Meschelein concentrated as she used her powers to influence Nerissa's mind to calm itself. Then and only then did Meschelein believe that Nerissa would hear her. Sensing Nerissa's mind calming, she continued, "You are safe now. You are home. Feel the love within your heart and let that calm your spirit. Slowly rise up, Nerissa, and come to me. Listen to my voice and come to me."

Nerissa started blinking her eyes rapidly then slowly got up to sit up in a kneeling position. She was confused at first, and then she saw the eyes, those magical eyes that meant love. "Meschelein . .? What . . . I . . ."

Meschelein slowly approached Nerissa and held her, feeling Nerissa melding into her body as she always did when she was troubled. When Nerissa felt better, more calm, she lifted her head and looked at Meschelein, just looked at her.

"Your mind is puzzled, Nerissa. What is wrong?"

"I don't know quite how to ask this without sounding mean, so I'll just apologize ahead of time and say I'm sorry. I thought you were here with your mother and Gretel. Were you in the forest?"

"No, I was not. I was here with Gretel giving her lessons. Is that where you come from?" Suddenly, Nerissa's actions made sense. She had come from the forest of insanity, a place known for its strange occurrences.

"Yeah, I needed to go for a walk, and that's where I went. Why?"

"That forest, Nerissa, is not a place to go without me by your side. Not many people know the story of why the forest seems to be haunted, or enchanted. I will tell you the story. Let us make ourselves comfortable and I will tell you. I will return in a moment." Meschelein left to let her mother know everything was fine now, and to ask her if she would watch Gretel for a little while longer. Celia asked Meschelein what had happened to Nerissa. Meschelein told her mother the story and now understood. She asked Meschelein if she would not mind letting Gretel stay with her in the village, knowing just how long the story would take to tell. Meschelein approved, and left to make tea while Celia gathered a few things to bring with them back to her village.

Coming back into the room with tea for each of them, they settled by the fireplace ready for the tale.

"Many centuries ago, during the time of the first emperor, there were sages that inhabited this island. The sages were not only wise, but powerful as well. They could move mountains, kingdoms, the oceans . . . they could make the earth tremble at their feet. There was one, Aqila, the Sage of Wisdom, who created the forest that we know today. Aqila had a need to explore, a need to search for what may lay ahead. The other sages warned Aqila, only look and observe, do not fall victim to the evils of man. Being the Sage of Wisdom, Aqila did not believe that the mere mortals that inhabited the villages below could be able to do anything that she could possibly fall victim to. Yes, the Sage of Wisdom was a woman, and like any woman, she let her heart fall victim to the evils that men do. She was the only woman among the sages. They protected her, nurtured her, shielded her away from everyone high up on the mountaintop. The isolation protected her, but it also made her a fool. It was not long before she came upon a village, much like mother's village, in fact. She felt that in order to understand the people below, she must look like them as well. Doing her best to appear as a villager, she entered the village, not knowing what to expect. She was immediately accepted. She was shown what she must do, how to do certain things, and most of all, what to do in case of danger. She was taught everything, everything, that is, except to avoid a man named Harland. He looked every bit the part of every woman's dream of what her ideal man should look like. His beauty, however, did not run so deep. He used his beauty, his charm, his wit to con any woman of his choosing, to take their most valuable treasure. For Aqila, that meant not being able to return home. Harland had been observing her from a distance, studying really, to see what he might be able to gain from this victim. After some time, he approached her, and using every trick that he had used in the past, he lured her in. There was an old woman in the village. People believed she no longer had a mind, could not see, could not hear, but she had all her senses, and was watching them. When Aqila was alone, the old woman approached her, warned her of this man's evil ways. Nevertheless, it was too late. Harland had already taken Aqila's heart, and there are times that the heart is much more powerful than the mind. That, however, was a lesson that Aqila had learned too late." Meschelein paused for a bit, just looking straight ahead into the fire, Nerissa still by her side, waiting to hear what happened.

"So Aqila was killed by Harland? They say love is foolish, but it's also the greatest gift that anybody can give."

"She was not killed right away. First, Harland needed to find a way to lure Aqila away from the protection of the village. Harland started hearing the villagers talk among themselves that the two-legged snake had come into their village and was ready to take its next victim. He had taken his victim already; the only thing left was to lure the victim away from safety. He left the village for a time. He told Aqila the reason he left was to take care of his dying mother. He never had a mother. What he did was to search for anything, any type of information that he could learn so he could use to gain his prize. No one knew anything about this woman. She is a stranger that needs a home. That is all anybody had said. He found his way inside the palace, the place of the great archives that held all the knowledge of the island and its inhabitants. Acting quickly, he found the necessary scrolls and left the same way he entered, without being seen. He found a cave to hide away to read the scrolls. All that he needed to know he had in his hands. Aqila's history was laid right there in front of him, and he studied those scrolls so he would know exactly how to get the most valuable treasure." Meschelein stopped to sip her tea. She could feel Aqila's anguish and despair when she learned the truth.

"Once he studied the scrolls and knew exactly who Aqila was, he burned the scrolls to return to the village. His plan was simple. Steal the magical amulet from around her neck, and watch her as she withers and dies beneath his feet. The amulet was Aqila's hold on life, without the amulet, she would die. All the sages had amulets that not only protected them, but kept them immortal as well. Each amulet feeds off the other's energy. Together they are powerful, but destroy one, and they will all perish. They all will die."

"But if he has the amulet, wouldn't that keep the others from dying? The circle would still be there, wouldn't it?"

"No. Once the amulet is removed from a sage's neck, the circle is broken, never to be repaired again. There is no place for the energy to go. Aqila had a fascination with the animals. Basic in intellect and desire, she watched them, fascinated as they moved about the forest. Harland finally had an idea, to use her fascination with the animals to lure her away from the village. He gathered some food and placed them in a basket to use as a prop for a picnic idea. What Aqila did not know or was not aware of was that nothing was in the basket except a potion. It would be that potion that would damn us all."

"But if she is the Sage of Wisdom, wouldn't she see through this ruse and leave him to go back home?"

"You forget, Nerissa, that she lost her heart a long time ago. And with that, she lost her sensibilities as well. Love truly blinded Aqila. He found the perfect spot in the middle of a glade to settle down. Claiming he scouted the area before he arrived at the village, he left with the basket in hand, to pick some fresh berries, he said. He wanted Aqila to follow him to the berry patch. Suddenly changing his mind, he said he did not realize he was so thirsty. He stealthily poured the potion into a water skin while still in the basket. Being a true gentleman, he offered her the first drink. He had been assured that the potion would work immediately, but it was not working, something was wrong. He started to panic. Because of Aqila's magical abilities, her body did not react right away to the poison, it took time. She started choking, she could not breathe. It was during this time he removed the necklace. Aqila was horrified that she had been wrong. She is the Sage of Wisdom, and she was taken by a mortal man. Just as the island started drawing her energy away from her, she cursed anyone that dared step foot on the glade. And if they did, may they always see their heart's greatest desire. Just as she finished casting the spell, Harland was drawn into the magic as well. For as long as he held the necklace, he, too, would be cursed for an eternity. His spirit lies deep beneath the earth. The moaning that is heard is his life's energy being drawn from him little by little. He cannot die as long as he holds the amulet drawing his life's energy. He will never be able to pass over to find peace. He will be there for an eternity searching for his greatest desire."

"Wow . . . that's some story. How do you play a role in all of this? Don't tell me she's your great grandma or something."

Meschelein just turned in her direction, replacing her own amulet as she did so. As her eyes returned, Nerissa could see that she was not that far off with that remark. "You have got to be kidding me. Aqila was your great grandma? I mean, you're trying to make light of this whole . . ."

Meschelein continued to look at Nerissa. Nerissa finally understood. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Meschelein. I'm so sorry. If she's your great grandma and she's dead, then how did you get here? Yes, I know about the birds and the bees, but . . . I mean . . . how?"

"Harland was her love, yes, and she was curious about many things. One of the things that she was most curious about was procreation. Being the Sage of Wisdom, she knew about the souls and how they are delivered to the vessels that inhabit the earth. What she did not know was the feeling. The feeling of desire that is what she did not know. While Harland was away, she had a brief affair with one of the village elders. That village elder had come to love Aqila as one of her own children, and she loved her as well. This village elder had become injured very badly in a fishing accident, and was losing a lot of blood. Not knowing what else to do with very little time, Aqila gave some of her blood to the village elder, not knowing that in doing so, her powers would be transferred to the elder as well. The powers would lie dormant, however, until it was time."

"And how does that answer her question about procreation and the feeling of lust?"

"It answered her question because she needed to know what true love was, between man and woman, man and man, or woman and woman. It is because of that incident that she was able to find her answer."

"And the answer is?"

"Love is love, Nerissa, you know that. Now, do you understand about the forest and why it is you thought you had seen me there?"

"Yeah, now I get it. I have to say, though, that's quite a story. Well, I know where I won't be going in the near future, or any future for that matter. Anyway, what is it with you? Why have you been so glum? You've been hanging around here a lot lately, not that I mind. But you are a busy lady, and I understand that, but what I don't understand is what's wrong. I can't twitch my nose and make a pony appear in the laboratory, not that there's room in there, but I may be able to help. If nothing else, it helps to talk. So what's up?"

"I love you, Nerissa. With you everything is easy. I can be me with you by my side. I do not have to hide. You do not have my powers, no, but you have a good soul and good instincts that you listen to, to tell you something is wrong. My Nerissa, with you by my side, I feel invincible, but it is not so. I am afraid, Nerissa. I am very afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The answer to that question is about as long as the story that I just told you."

"I suppose there isn't a Cliff Note version available, then, huh?"

Meschelein started to laugh, feeling a little lighter than she had moments before, thinking back to their first meeting. "I am afraid not, no. It pains me to learn that the one I trusted the most betrayed me. I thought I found someone I could trust, but they betrayed me."

"Who are you talking about, Meschelein? Who is it that betrayed you?"

Continued in the conclusion.


	3. Conclusion

Conclusion

Meschelein did not answer the question then. Nerissa only nodded her head and reminded Meschelein that if she needed someone, she would be there to listen. Not wanting history to repeat itself, she made sure that Meschelein understood. The entire conversation started to irritate Meschelein. She just seemed to keep nagging, Nerissa would not let go. Out of frustration, Meschelein searched Nerissa's memories, and only then did she understand why Nerissa had been so insistent. Meschelein stopped arguing, smiled, and leaned down for a kiss, a kiss that would mean she would be there for an eternity. Nerissa stood there as Meschelein went about her daily routine, stunned.

Gretel had returned to the tower to be with her mothers. Her mornings were filled with lessons on protocol, mixed with music and dance. Part of her afternoons were spent taking language lessons from Meschelein, and after the lessons, she was free to explore the wide world around her. The mornings were simple and guided, as it were, by Gretel's patience. Being only a year old, the lessons could not be too complex in nature, what would be the purpose? Her tutor and over all caretaker was the head of council, Alverad, the empress' personal advisor. Alverad was also appointed the role of the third mother. She would become Gretel's mother if the fates of the Empress Meschelein and her Queen Nerissa should be ill fated. Alverad would be declared her mother only until Gretel's eighteenth year. It would be at that time that Gretel would reach the age she would take the throne and take over as Empress Regnant. Until her eighteenth year, however, the council would rule in her stead. In the meanwhile, there was a lot of growing to do.

The days were growing colder and the daylight shorter. It was a day just like any other; at least it started off that way. Meschelein and Nerissa sat side by side on the dais in the public arena listening to the villagers tell their woes, as well as deciding on the punishment of the criminals. After that, Meschelein was to meet with the council to discuss a possible excursion to Avalon while Nerissa helped the archivists sort through their vast collection of records and scrolls. Each had their own duty to perform, as they did each day, only to come together just as the sun bedded down for the night. It was on this particular day that Meschelein chose to tell her tale. The accused had been getting too close, much too close for comfort as far as Meschelein was concerned. She was able to keep them at a distance by assigning various chores, but chores were running out, and there was no more time.

After Gretel was bedded for the night, Meschelein brought Nerissa into the bedroom to sit by the fire. There was snow on the ground, frost in the air, and ice hanging down from the rooftops, perfect weather as far as Meschelein was concerned, a cold day to bring about a cold end to the traitor.

"I believe it is time to tell you what happened many years ago, what happened to cause my exile. I need to start from the beginning. Emperor Brogan was a fearful creature, afraid of anything that he did not understand, most of all, me. He knew of my abilities. We grew up together as children. He would always be the one to taunt me, to make my existence impossible. Everyone was fearful. They would stay away from me or run away as I came near, everyone, that is, except Bessa. Bessa and I are the same age, though we have different stations. She accepted me for who I am. She did not run as I approached her. She would always welcome me warmly. She would defend me against the others. She was my friend. As I reached my eighteenth year, it was time for me to marry my betrothed . . . Brogan. There were certain conditions that I had to abide by or face exile. One of the conditions was that I could not use my powers, even if it was to defend myself." Meschelein continued to stare into the burning fire, reliving the memory the pain of that time.

"But it's a part of you, it's who you are. He had no right." Nerissa could feel the pain that Meschelein was feeling. "You don't have to continue now. We could talk later."

"He had every right, because as my husband, he had the right to dictate my life. He took every advantage he could. He had me teach the court how to block their minds, block the memories from me. He forced me to do so, and in doing that, he did not realize that as I taught the court, I read each and every one of their memories. I could hear their thoughts. They never knew. That was when I started building my tower. It would be here that I could be free to be me; it would be here that I would always feel safe. The room inside the palace was only for show. We had the occasional mayor or governor visit us, and it would only be then that we would be together. I disgusted him so much he felt disgusted with my presence."

"Surely you must have had some friends, not just Bessa . . . right?"

"I did not believe I did at the time. Everyone's mind read the same . . . I am only loyal to Brogan. As an extra measure, he would often send me away to the village, whatever village would be in the worst condition, believing that I would perish. It never worked, however. I would always return, to his amazement. You would think that after sending me to the three villages and each time I would return without harm, he would believe that would not work."

"Maybe he did that because he knew you would all right."

"I wish that was so." Meschelein stopped, to pour herself more wine. She knew better than to drink for courage, but in this instance, it was not courage that she was seeking, it was the numbing of the painful memory, with an even more painful memory to follow . . . if she could stay conscious that long. "The last village he sent me to, I was assisting the farmers, helping them to prepare for the harvest. Brogan sent soldiers to the village. They ripped my clothes and shackled me without question. They treated me like a barbarian. I was brought before him accused of treason. Though I thought about that many times I did no such thing, I pleaded with him. I was under strict orders to not use my powers under any circumstance, no matter the circumstance. He only repeated over and over again to tell him who had committed treason. At the time, I simply did not know. So it was decided I would be exiled until his death or the fall of the empire. He believed himself to be immortal, and did not expect to die. He never wanted me to return."

"Here you are though, back home where you belong. You have done a lot of good things. Not a day goes by that I don't hear how good it is to have you back again. This is a good thing. Everybody here loves you, they love their empress."

Meschelein stood there, still gazing into the fire. The fire continued to burn. _Burn fire burn, burn for all eternity, burn in the bowels of hell_, she thought. Then in a very quiet voice, she added, "There is something else that you must know before I continue on with the rest of the story. The other condition of our marriage was that I would not bear any children. He found someone to do his bidding. They took out the very thing that turns any woman into a mother. After my eighteenth year, the day after our ceremony, I had become barren."

Nerissa was stunned. She did not know who would do such a thing.

Sprite, not all of us have a right to choose. Some of us don't have that right. Their only choice is to live or die.

"Who on earth would want to be with such a monster!? Who!? No wonder your marriage was arranged. Who would want to marry that monster? He was not a man. He was a mouse in a man's clothing."

At first, Meschelein was not sure what to feel or say, but the longer she listened, the more she realized she would always have Nerissa's love. She laughed lightly before continuing. "As soon as I awakened from recovering my powers, the first thing I had to do was to find the traitor. Find the one who had betrayed me, find the one who had me exiled from my home, as miserable as it was. I believe I know the answer to my inquiry. I have been collecting documents. Official documents, no, just scribbles on torn pieces of parchment. I recognized the writing immediately. The writing told me who, it did not tell me why, however. That is only something Bessa would be able to tell me."

"Bessa . .? Bessa betrayed you? But I thought you and Bessa are friends, best buds. Why would she do such a thing?"

"It is time to slumber. Tomorrow is another day." Meschelein threw the rest of her wine into the fire, POW, the flames burst inside the fireplace.

The next morning, just like any other, they sat on their thrones in the public arena. The villagers were always first. After they were done and gone, then the prisoners were brought in. Among them was Bessa.

"Empress, what is the meaning of this? I have done nothing wrong. Why am I treated this way?"

Meschelein turned toward Nerissa, "Those words sounds strangely familiar, your majesty. I believe I spoke those same words myself many years ago. Would her royal majesty feel more comfortable assisting the archivists, or would she choose to stay?"

"If it would please, my empress, I would like to stay."

Meschelein seemed to have no emotion over this . . . none. She climbed down the steps of the dais and approached Bessa. Bessa for the first time showed fear, afraid of Meschelein, and for good reason. "Since my return, I have found various torn pieces of parchment. Some would say they are scribbles, most of the population, as a matter of fact. Because you see, it is only since my return that the villagers now receive an education and are just now learning how to read and write. There were very few before that knew how to read and write. My mother taught you and me. You could not attend all of the sessions because of your duties. There was the language barrier as well. Then, there is the question of what happened. Why am I asking this? I believe, my best bud, that you will be able to provide that answer."

Gulp

"I do not understand your question, my empress, perhaps if you would explain."

Meschelein, with a wave of her hand, caused the torn pieces of papers to appear at a level for Bessa to see. If Bessa was not frightened before, and she most certainly was, she would be fearful now. Her carefully laid plan had fallen to pieces, but how? How would she know? How could she? Bessa had no other choice. What would she have to lose?

"All right, you found them. So what, it doesn't matter anymore. I would be the empress if you hadn't interfered. My mother arranged for Brogan to become my betrothed. He was in line to become the Emperor, and I was in line to become his wife. Something went wrong, though, because the next thing I know, my mother is scrubbing the halls and washing the linens. She was a lady of the court. Now, she is reduced to scrubbing and cleaning the filth left behind by the others. I couldn't take it anymore. My plan was simple, really. Gain your confidence, get you thrown off Tutela Isle so he would forget you, and I would become queen. It was slow in the making, but I did it. As soon as you left I went to Brogan. I pleaded to him to make me his queen. What nobody knew, not even you, was that he did not care for you or me. Why? Because he did not appreciate a woman's body, he would rather have a man by his side. He did not want to be known as the emperor who had no morals. He only married you because your loving mother paid him to marry you. I couldn't believe it. I could not believe what I was hearing. I had no choice, you see. I had no choice but to kill him. Everything was going splendidly until they brought you back. I would have killed you and your wife had I known how. Anything else, my empress . .?"

Meschelein started laughing, not just a giggle, but a full-hearted laugh that echoed throughout the palace. When that was done, she said, "If I had known you wanted to marry Brogan, I would have gladly given him to you. He was a mouse in man's clothing." With a wave of her hand, the shackles fell to the floor. Bessa would have quickly made an exit, but she could not move. Looking down at the floor, Bessa realized why. Her feet had turned to cement blocks.

"From this day forward, you no longer have a home, you no longer have any belongings, you no longer have any wealth. The guards will escort you to the docks."

"What are talking about? Hey! Meschelein! My great Empress Meschelein, I'm sorry. Please! No! You can't do this!" Her feet were turned back to normal and the guards escorted her all the way to the docks. Just as had been done to Meschelein many years ago, Bessa was been given a small rowboat as her means of transportation, letting the tides decide her fate.

Thank you for reading Tutela Isle. Stay tuned for the conclusion of the Triumvirate saga.


End file.
